


Didn't See This Coming

by givemesumaurgravy



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Isak, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Depressive Episode, Eventual Smut, Frottage, Kiss cam, M/M, Meddling Eskild, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panties, Rimming, Sex Talk, Smut, Sugar Baby Isak, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Even, Top!Even, award show, don't fret, kink discussion, minor spanking, slight exhibitionism, this will definitely get very very smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: Isak is behind on his rent again and Eskild has the bright idea to sign him up for a Sugar Daddy dating website.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha well I really shouldn't be surprised that I'm here. posting another evak fic.  
> I am officially #skamtrash  
> I also apologize for my over use of the 'baby gay' nickname. I couldn't help myself.  
> If you haven't read the tags, please be aware that this is a sugar daddy au. I will be adding tags as we go, so please check the notes section before each chapter because I know this kind of au is not always for everyone! (smut to come)

**Chapter 1**

“Baby gay!” 

Isak rolls his eyes at the totally not offensive nickname Eskild has so lovingly bestowed upon him. He knows this can’t be good. It’s nine in the morning and Eskild knows not to bother Isak this early unless he wants to risk getting pummeled with blunt objects. Again.

“Fuck off, Eskild. I’m sleeping,” Isak shouts, hoping that will be the end of it, but knowing it won’t.

“I hope you’re decent…and alone. I’m coming in!” Eskild half sings and then he’s opening the door before Isak can even protest. 

Isak eyes Eskild who’s standing in the doorway with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“What could you possibly want? You look happy. Did you do something slutty and you’ve come in here to brag?” Isak says.

“I’m not that happy,” Eskild says and then moves to Isak’s bed and plops down.

“Then what?” Isak mumbles. “You know my policy.”

“Yeah, yeah. ‘Interrupt baby gay’s sleep and risk getting hit in the head with a lamp’. I know,” Eskild says. 

“And yet, here you are,” Isak groans, sitting up.

“I need rent. Like, yesterday,” Eskild says. “Ms. Landlady stopped by and threatened eviction. Again.”

“Ah,” Isak says, suddenly feeling guilty. “Um, let me see what I can pull together…”

“Isak, hold on,” Eskild says, face finally sobering. “I know money’s tight for you. I have… a bit of a… suggestion for you.”

“Oh good God,” Isak says. “Eskild, for the last time, I am not going into porn, no matter how great you think I sound in bed—“

Eskild rolls his eyes and waves Isak off. “No I’ve given up on that. Though I still believe you would make _ungodly_ amounts of money. If you sound that hot through a _wall,_ I can’t imagine what it’d be like _on film.”_

Isak rolls his eyes and smacks Eskild with his spare pillow. Eskild, God love him, laughs and swats Isak away, thinking this is all part of a game. 

_“Anyway,_ what I was going to suggest is sort of like a dating website,” Eskild says and Isak can tell from his tone and expression that there’s more to this.

“How am I going to solve my money problems by finding a boyfriend—oh. Oh no,” Isak says, suddenly realizing where this is going.

“Oh yes!” Eskild says, clapping his hands together animatedly. “And look! I’ve already set up a profile for you!”

“You what?” Isak says as Eskild produces his laptop, seemingly out of thin air. 

“Yeah. I used some pictures I had, cropping out the innocent bystanders. I put a little blurb about you in the description. Said you are a promising med student looking for a handsome, intelligent, _wealthy_ man to help you cover rent and school costs,” Eskild says, showing Isak the profile. 

“You have got to be fucking with me,” Isak says. “There’s no way I can do this!”

“You’ve already got like, ten messages,” Eskild says. “I saved them so you could reply yourself.”

“Well how thoughtful of you,” Isak says sarcastically.

“You’re welcome,” Eskild says with a smile.

“I’m deleting this,” Isak says. 

“Okay,” Eskild nods.

“It’s not right,” Isak says.

“Sure, sure,” Eskild nods again.

Isak pauses, letting the thought roll around in his head.

“Have you… did you read any of the messages?” Isak asks, voice smaller.

“Yes. I took the honor of deleting any messages from fatties and the elderly,” Eskild says and Isak at least looks slightly appalled. 

_“Eskild,”_ Isak says, channeling disappointed parent.

“What? I know your type, baby gay. There was no way you were going to go out with a fifty year old with a beer gut,” Eskild says. “No matter how much he pays you.”

“This isn’t like… prostitution… is it?” Isak asks.

“Not really. You’re in a relationship with the person, and good ones will write up a contract and everything. It’s mostly for older wealthy people who don’t have time to find someone to date. They’ll take care of you financially and in return you offer them company in their lonely, sad lives,” Eskild says.

“And am I… um, supposed to… _sleep_ with them?” Isak asks, nerves fluttering in his stomach.

“Not necessarily. Some will want that, some not so much,” Eskild says. “Though the stigma says yes.”

“Did you find any that seemed promising?” Isak asks, voice nearly a whisper. 

“I did,” Eskild says, not giving more.

“Can I… can I see?” Isak says, curiosity finally getting the better of him.

“You may,” Eskild says, scrolling through the messages and then clicking on one.

Eskild hands the computer to Isak, and then proceeds to watch him expectantly as Isak reads the message. 

**Baz#1Fan**  
_Hello. For discretions sake, I’m using an alias here. When I first got on here, I’ll admit I wasn’t very optimistic about it and was actually quite doubtful that I would even find someone worth trying to make a connection with. Then I found your profile. You are stunning. If you’re interested, message me back and I will send you my email so we can communicate further.  
-Nev _

Without thinking further, Isak clicks on the man’s profile, learning he is 28, (a whole ten years older than Isak, _Jesus),_ he dabbles in music and art (his favorite music is 90s rap, and he personally loves Nas – though Isak has never heard of him), and that he is a film director. 

The name on the profile says Nev Bech, though Isak reminds himself that the man said he used an alias here from discretions sake. Isak can’t help but think he might actually be someone relatively famous. The profile picture is a silhouette of a tall man from behind with cameras flashing around him. 

“What do you think?” Eskild asks, clearly unable to hide his excitement.

“What do _you_ think?” Isak asks, bringing his thumb to his lips and chewing on the nail.

“I think you should go for it,” Eskild says. “What’s the harm in messaging him back?”

“None, I suppose,” Isak says. 

“Do it,” Eskild says, and when Isak doesn’t immediately make a move, Eskild rolls his eyes and grabs the computer. “Or _I’ll_ do it.”

Isak doesn’t grab for the computer and Eskild starts typing, dictating what he’s saying. _‘Hello, Nev. Me and my twink ass are very excited – ‘_

“No fucking way,” Isak says, immediately snatching the computer back. 

Isak deletes everything Eskild wrote, glaring at Eskild as he does. Isak contemplates what to say for a moment, and then starts typing. 

_Hello, Nev,_  
I’ll admit I was also skeptical about this. You seem nice, though, and I’m interested and seeing where this goes.  
Hope to hear from you soon,  
Isak 

Isak shows the message to Eskild, who’s eyes nearly bug out of his head. “That’s _all_ you’re going to say?”

“Yep,” Isak says, and hits send before he can say anything else. 

“God, what a waste,” Eskild says, shaking his head.

“What?” Isak says, closing the computer.

“You could have at least _flirted_ a little,” Eskild says. “That response was so… _formal.”_

“Well, sorry,” Isak says, drawing out ‘sorry’, and holding up his palms innocently. “I didn’t really want to seem desperate.”

“But my dear, sweet, baby gay,” Eskild says, standing up with his computer. “You kind of are.”

Eskild dashes out of the room before Isak is able to throw anything hard at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sidenote: the 'did you do something slutty' thing is from Gilmore Girls aka my other favorite show.  
> I'm working on the second chapter already, so that should be up asap!  
> Please leave feedback if you liked it and would like to see this fic continue!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol so I know nothing about film directing or famous movie studios, so I googled film studios in Norway and lookie there, Fuuse Films is in Oslo. 
> 
> anywhooo. enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 2**

Isak puts the site out of his mind for the rest of the day and goes about his business. He forces himself to focus in class and then on his mountains of homework. It’s not until he comes home around 22 when he is abruptly reminded about it. 

“Isak! _Finally,”_ Eskild says, leaping up from the couch..

“This has to be good, you’re calling me by my actual name,” Isak says dryly, setting his bag down and moving to the kitchen to heat up the take away he picked up.

“You got a message back,” Eskild says, bringing his computer into the kitchen. “And you’re not going to believe who Nev actually is.”

“Don’t tell me he’s a fifty year old with a beer gut,” Isak says, repeating what Eskild had said yesterday.

“No, no,” Eskild says. “Just… see for yourself.”

Eskild holds the computer out for Isak and he wipes his hands on his jeans before taking it from him. Isak clicks on his messages with Nev and tries not to scold Eskild for reading it already. 

Isak jaw drops when he reads the reply.

 _Good afternoon, Isak._  
Wonderful. My email is ebechnæshiem@fuusefilms.no  
My only request is, now that you’ve probably figured out who I am; don’t go spreading it around ;)  
I try to keep private in my personal life.  
I look forward to hearing from you.  
-Even 

“Nev is… is Even Bech Næshiem? Like…award winning director Even Bech Næshiem? Like…you’ve dragged me to everyone of his movies Even Bech Næshiem because you say they are ‘almost better than sex’?” Isak says, voice high with exasperation.

“I do believe he’s one and the same, yes,” Eskild says.

“Holy fuck, holy fucking fuck,” Isak curses. 

“I know! It’s so surprising. Like, honestly, what does a multimillionaire famous director want with your broke, twink ass?” Eskild says, pausing and tapping his pointer finger against his chin in thought. “Maybe it’s just that – he wants your _twink ass.”_

Isak rolls his eyes and shoves Eskild. Eskild regains his balance quickly, laughing lightly. 

“In all honesty, though, Isak. He is incredibly good looking and a brilliant director,” Eskild says. “In my research, which, by the way, has been extensive over the last two hours, the media really has nothing bad to say about him.”

“Huh,” Isak says. “If he’s so perfect, then why hasn’t he been married off yet?”

“Maybe it’s like what this website says – it’s for wealthy people who have been so focused on their careers that dating has sort of fallen by the wayside,” Eskild says and Isak nods. 

“That makes sense,” Isak says, feeling a little better about it.

“You have to email him, ”Eskild says. ‘Like, right now.”

“Let me eat first, Eskild,” Isak protests. “I haven’t eaten since twelve.”

“Ugh, guess you do need to keep up your looks now that you’ve bagged a movie star,” Eskild says, walking off into the living room.

“I have _not_ bagged anything!” Isak calls after him.

Later, once Isak has tucked himself into his bed after changing into his comfier clothes, he pulls out his laptop and begins formulating his response. 

_Hello Even,_  
I have to admit, I was a bit shocked when I realized who you are! Don’t worry, I promise to keep it a secret. I’m not exactly wanting to go around bragging about using a dating website, nonetheless one such as this.  
I’m not exactly sure what the next step is now, but I’ll let you sort of take the reins here. I’m down for whatever!  
Isak 

Isak hovers over the send button for a near three minutes. Once he finally presses send, he immediately closes his laptop and drops it onto the floor. 

Isak forces himself to sleep, then, forcing all thoughts of Even out of his mind. 

Or at least, he tries to. 

That lasts all of six minutes before Isak is reaching for his laptop again. 

He opens it and immediately checks his email. He tries not to be too let down when he doesn’t have a message from Even. He then decides to pass some time doing some research of his own. 

Even really is handsome. Isak knew this objectively, but he had never really looked all that closely at pictures of him. Now though, he’s scrolled through dozens of photos of Even from various premieres and interviews. He’s been in the public eye for about five years now, and he’s aged well since his first appearance when he was barely 23. 

Isak learns that Even grew up here in Oslo, even attended Isak’s school, Nissen, for a year, though they weren’t there at the same time because of the ten year age gap. Even also went to Uni in the States, attending a prestigious film school there. 

Isak is definitely impressed. 

Even seems very dedicated to his work, so it would make sense that he hasn’t been dating. From what Isak can tell, Even hasn’t publicly dated anyone. In interviews, he is also very vague about his dating preferences, always staying gender neutral in his responses. 

Isak almost misses it when Even finally responds. He’s about to close his computer again when he sees that he’s got a new message. Isak holds his breath as he clicks on his email, and sighs excitedly when he sees it’s from Even.

 _Good evening, Isak,_  
I have to admit I am very happy to see your email!  
I have no problem taking the figurative reins here. I think the next step for us is to meet for dinner? Does this Friday work for you? I can have a driver pick you up.  
Let me know your thoughts.  
-Even 

Isak tries not to make any embarrassing noises as he re-reads Even’s message. He doesn’t let himself think twice before he’s hitting reply.

 _Hello, Even,_  
Friday is perfect.  
And you don’t need to send a driver. I can meet you there.  
-Isak 

Even’s response comes within the next minute.

 _Isak,_  
Having my driver pick you up is part of the deal. Let me do this for you.  
-Even 

Isak rolls his eyes and types his reply.

 _Even,_  
Okay. Friday.  
-Isak 

Isak chews his thumbnail as he waits for Even’s response.

 _Isak,_  
Perfect. 18.00. Do you have a suit or should I send one for you with the driver?  
-Even 

Isak can’t help but roll his eyes again. 

_Even,_  
Surprising as it may be, I do in fact own a suit. I’ll be ready at 18.00.  
-Isak 

Even responds quickly again.

 _Isak,_  
That wasn’t supposed to be a dig. I apologize if it came off that way.  
-Even 

Isak feels a bit bad, re-reading his response and seeing how it did sound a bit snarky. 

_Even,_  
I didn’t take it offensively. I’m sorry I can come off a bit short sometimes. I really am excited to meet you.  
-Isak 

Isak waits a few minutes this time, wondering if Even has finally stopped responding for the night. Then a new message comes through.

 _Isak,_  
I am very excited, too.  
Sweet dreams.  
-Even 

Isak closes his computer then, smile on his face. The smile doesn’t leave until he falls fast asleep.

 **~*~*~**

By the time Friday comes around, Isak has had enough time to completely work himself up about this whole thing. Eskild is not a help at all, either.

“Sweet, baby gay,” Eskild says from where he’s perched on Isak’s bed. “You’re shirt is all wrinkly! How do you expect him to shell out any money if you look like you just rolled out of bed?”

“Eskild,” Isak groans. “I don’t exactly own an iron.”

“Noora does!” Eskild says happily. “Now strip so I can take it to her!”

“We do _not_ need Noora knowing about this!” Isak says, covering himself as Eskild walks into his space and tries to unbutton Isak’s shirt.

“We don’t need Noora knowing about what?” Noora says, magically appearing in the doorway.

“Nothing,” Isak says at the same time Eskild says. “Isak has a _date!”_

“A date?” Noora says, raising her eyebrows. “You mean, more than just bringing someone home in the ungodly early morning hours?”

Isak glares at her and Eskild just laughs and claps his hands together. “I know! It’s a miracle isn’t it?”

Isak rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. “You two are awful. I’m never sharing anything with either of you again.”

“You know that’s not going to happen,” Eskild says. “Noora, be a lamb and help Isak iron his shirt. We all know he’ll be less grumpy once he gets dick, and that’s _definitely_ not going to happen if he shows up looking all frumpy.”

“Fine,” Noora says. “It’s time someone else learns how to do some chores around here.”

Isak throws daggers at Eskild from his eyes and follows Noora out of the room. Once they have the iron set up, Isak realizes he’s supposed to get his shirt off now so they can actually iron it. 

Isak fumbles with the buttons and manages to get it off his body without looking like a complete idiot. Noora holds her hand out for it, arranging it on the ironing board and then turning to Isak. 

“The key is to not hold it over any part for too long. You’re sure to ruin your shirt like that,” Noora says, handing him the iron. “Just… go for it.”

“If you say so,” Isak says, happy to finally have something to do with his hands. 

“So, date huh?” Noora says. “That’s good for you, Isak.”

“Um, I suppose,” Isak answers, moving the iron around his shirt. 

“Where are you going?” Noora asks. 

“It’s supposed to be a surprise. He’s, um, picking me up,” Isak says. 

“How did you meet?” Noora asks. 

“You sure are curious tonight,” Isak says good-naturedly. “Um, Eskild set us up.”

“That’s promising,” Noora laughs. 

“He’s hot, so…” Isak says. “At least he’s got that going for him.”

“Isak, don’t be so objectifying,” Noora says. “Promise me you’ll find something else, something of quality to like about him?”

“Sure, Noora,” Isak nods, finishing up his shirt and shaking it out. “How’s it looking?”

“Good,” Noora says. “You can probably put it back on now.”

Isak blushes and pushes his arms through the sleeves. Noora smiles at him in her knowing way and Isak just looks away and focuses on his buttons.

“You look… excited,” Noora says. 

“I am,” Isak answers. 

“Good,” Noora says. 

Isak goes back to Eskild then, noticing that he only has a few more minutes before Even’s driver was going to be here. 

“Well, any last minute advice more me?” Isak asks, grabbing his phone and wallet. 

“How much time do you have?” Eskild says, crossing his legs on the bed. 

“Like, two minutes,” Isak says. 

“Ugh, that is not nearly enough time,” Eskild says, making exaggerated motions.

“It’s what you got,” Isak says, grinning with his hands on his hips. 

“Fine. Well. I’ll make it short and sweet. Just… be yourself. Just… maybe don’t talk about your _Narcos_ binges or that you usually spend your weekend afternoons holed up in your room all day. Or that your room smells like teenage boy, even though you’re technically an adult now. Or—“

“Eskild! One minute now,” Isak says, cutting him off and tapping his phone.

“Okay! Okay. Um, so like. Just because he’s shelling out all of this money, don’t feel like you need to put out. I mean, he’s fucking gorgeous, so like, go for it, but… don’t feel like you _have to,_ you know?” Eskild says. 

Isak smiles and claps Eskild on the shoulder. “Thank you.”

“Have fun,” Eskild says. 

“I will,” Isak says and then takes a deep breath.

Isak walks out of the room and hurries down the hall to the front door. When he gets outside, there’s a black town car idling on the curb. Isak approaches it slowly, and a man opens the driver’s door and comes around the car. 

“Mr. Valtersen?” The driver asks.

“Um, yes?” Isak answers, coming like a question.

“Mr. Bech Næshiem sent me to escort you to dinner,” The driver says with a warm smile and opens the door for Isak. 

Isak thanks him and climbs inside. Once he’s seated, the driver closes the door behind him and Isak buckles himself in. Once Isak is able to make a visual sweep of the car’s interior, he notices that this is probably the fanciest car he’s ever been in.

Everything is black leather and sleek. There’s a compartment to the side that looks like it might contain various liquors. There’s also a panel with over a dozen controls for temperature, seat adjustments, and airflow. 

Then there’s what lies on the seat next to him. 

In a Gucci marked garment bag is what can only be a suit. 

Isak is so over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I got a liiiiittle carried away here. We were supposed to have the date in this chapter, but I went on and on with the emails and then the Eskild-Isak-Noora convos/peptalks.  
> So the date will next chapter! I already have most of it written, too ;)  
> let me know what you think of this chapter! The feedback so far has been amazing! I truly appreciate all your comments and love :) sending it all right back to you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers!  
> This chapter is my favorite so far! I hope you like it, too :)  
> One teeny tiny thing - I know nothing about cost of living in Norway... so I googled. If the part (you'll know it when you read it) seems weird or way off, don't hesitate to let me know!  
> Also... do they eat Italian food in Norway? I clearly don't know...I'm just a silly American and here in the US eating Italian is our idea of a fancy date.  
> Anyway enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

The car ride doesn’t take more than ten minutes, which is long enough for Isak to unzip the garment bag and take a peak inside. Isak audibly gasps when his eyes land on the suit inside. 

It’s beautiful. 

Attached the lapel is a small note on a fancy looking note card, embellished with _EBN._ Written on the card in capital lettered, hand written script is:

_Isak,_  
Wear this only if you want to. No pressure.  
-Even 

Isak chews his lip, fingering the front of the suit. He contemplates it, but decides not. He wants to stay true to himself and not completely jump in right away. He wants to show Even him, not that he’s some moldable pawn. 

The driver pulls up and comes around to let Isak out. Isak takes a deep breath and steps out of the car. 

“Enjoy your dinner, Mr. Valtersen,” the driver says and Isak nods his thanks. 

Isak shoves his hands in his pockets nervously as he walks up on the front steps to the fancy restaurant. When he steps inside, he is greeted by a pretty blonde hostess. 

“Good evening, sir,” The hostess says. “Do you have a reservation?”

“Um, I’m meeting someone?” Isak says, like a question. “Even Bech Næsheim?”

“Ah, yes. Right this way,” She says, with a knowing smile. 

Isak follows her, trying to steady his heart and his breathing. She leads him through the restaurant and Isak tries not to make eye contact with the patrons enjoying their delicious smelling dinner. She leads them towards the back, and pulls aside a curtain, revealing a small, intimate room with one table and… Even.

“Here we are,” She says with a smile. “You two enjoy.”

“Halla,” Even says, standing up.

“Halla,” Isak says back, finally allowing himself to drink in the sight of Even.

“You look nice,” Even says. 

“Um, thank you. I’m sorry I didn’t take the suit—“ Isak says, but Even cuts him off by shaking his head. 

“No worries, honestly. I’m actually kind of glad you didn’t. It’s nice to see you for who you are,” Even says. “Sit, please.”

Isak nods and does, smoothing his hands over his pants and then taking a sip from his already filled water glass. Isak can feel Even’s eyes on him, and it makes his cheeks flame even more than they already were. 

“Damn, you’re gorgeous,” Even says. 

Isak looks down at his lap, biting his lip to fight the smile creeping it’s way onto his lips. 

“You’re nervous,” Even says. “Would it make you feel better if I told you I am, too?” 

“A little,” Isak says, looking up. 

“Completely terrified,” Even says with a laugh. “Fuck, I haven’t been on a date in… God, like two years?”

Isak licks his lips and suddenly realized he’s actually never been on a real date, at least, not one that counted, not one with a man.

He decides not to share this little tidbit with Even though, at least not yet. 

“That’s not that long,” Isak says instead. “I suppose your job makes it a little hard to date.”

“You could say that,” Even says. 

Isak nods, not knowing what to say to that. Even smiles and opens a menu, so Isak does the same. They scan their menus in silence and Isak tries not to audibly gasp at the prices he’s seeing. 

Isak searches for something that will not be overly messy to eat or that looks weird when you eat it. He decides on Chicken Parmesan, figuring that was a safe enough bet. 

Isak sets his menu down, but immediately regrets it because now he doesn’t know what to do. He watches Even for a moment until he feels creepy. He fidgets with his napkin for a few more moments until Even sets his menu down, too.

“Made a decision?” Even asks. 

“Um, I think so,” Isak says, pointing down at his menu. “Chicken Parmesan?”

“Excellent choice,” Even says. “I’m thinking about the Shrimp Scampi.”

Isak nods, mentally calculating in his mind how much the bill is going to be – Even’s dinner alone is twice his. 

“What about an appetizer? The meatballs are amazing,” Even says, raising his eyebrows.

“Sure,” Isak says with a smile and a shrug.

They share a soft smile, and Isak can’t help the way his heart flutters. 

**~*~*~**

Once they ordered their food (and the most expensive wine on the menu), Isak and Even pass the next twenty minutes enjoying meatballs and getting to know each other. Isak shares about his school, family, friends, and hobbies – leaving out anything embarrassing. Even shares about his work, mostly, but also shares about his family.

Once the food came, they talked a little less, a bit too involved in their delicious entrees. Isak almost didn’t realize how much time had passed until he had cleared his plate and noticed Even had been watching him with a soft smirk on his face. 

“Sorry…” Isak says. “That was… really good.”

“No worries. You’re cute,” Even says, staring Isak down as he says it. 

Isak blushes and looks down, licking his lips. Isak doesn’t know what to say again, but he doesn’t feel uncomfortable about it, he likes Even, he knows that much now. 

“I’ve taken the liberty of drawing up a contract,” Even says, pulling out a folded set of papers from his inside suit pocket. 

“Contract?” Isak asks, looking up now, though he remembers Eskild mentioning that the ‘good ones’ would do this.

“Um, yes,” Even says. “There are a lot of blanks right now, because I would like your input on most of this. This is a partnership, at least, that’s how I see it. I don’t want you to feel like you don’t get a say.”

“Um, that’s very nice of you,” Isak says, looking down at his plate. “What exactly does the contract say?”

“It just outlines payment and obligations of the… arrangement,” Even says. “I gather that you’re doing this because you need funds for rent, tuition, and other expenses. I’d like to set up some sort of … allowance, for lack of a better word in exchange for dates and your company.”

“Sounds fair,” Isak says. 

“How much would you need?” Even asks and Isak blushes at his bluntness.

“Um, wow,” Isak says, playing with his napkin. “I’m not really sure.”

“Let’s start with tuition,” Even says, taking out a pen now. “How much is that?” 

“60,000 a semester,” Isak says. “I still owe this month’s payment.”

“And rent?” Even says, scribbling down the number.

“10,000 a month,” Isak says. 

“Other expenses?” Even asks, looking up. “Food, clothes, entertainment?”

“Um, probably like… another 3,000?” Isak says. 

“Okay,” Even says, doing some quick math on the paper and then capping his pen. “How about I give you the money to cover your tuition and rent up front, then give you 800 a week to cover weekly expenses. Then you’ll get a predetermined amount for each outing. For example, you’d get payment for dinners, or work events, then if we took a trip, you’d get more, obviously. You of course wouldn’t have to pay for anything when we’re together, either.”

“Even…” Isak starts, at a loss for words. “That’s… that’s way too much.”

“Not really,” Even argues. “That’s how these arrangements work.”

“I just don’t really see what you get out of it…?” Isak says. 

“My lifestyle, it’s… it’s incredibly lonely. I have all this money and all these great things, but no one to share it with. I want someone to be able to share it with,” Even says. “And personally, I like being able to dote on someone. It doesn’t hurt that you’re gorgeous and easy to be around.”

‘Oh,” Isak says, blushing.

“So are we in agreement about payment?” Even asks, uncapping his pen again. 

“Yes,” Isak says. “Eskild will be so happy he doesn’t have to bug me about rent anymore.”

“Eskild?” Even asks, looking up briefly from where he’s marking payments in the contract.

“Roommate. Very, very annoying roommate,” Isak says. “He’s actually the one who signed me up for this.”

“Ah,” Even says, looking down again. “Remind me to thank him if I ever met him.”

He says it so casually, that Isak forgets for a moment that this is an arrangement, not a real date.

“Now, there are a few other things,” Even says, looking up at Isak. “Are you okay with being in public with me? Like going to work functions and things of that nature?”

“I suppose so, yeah,” Isak says, nodding. “Um, are you… is that what you want?”

“It is. I’ve been ready to… come out, I guess you could put it, for a while now,” Even says. 

“Are you… are you going to get a lot of backlash?” Isak asks. 

“Honestly, I don’t think so. There have been rumors since I first started and I’ve never confirmed or denied them. I’ve been openly active in the LGBT community for the past few years, so hopefully it’s not to much of a shock to people,” Even says. 

“Good,” Isak says. 

“Are you out?” Even asks. 

“Yeah, I have been for about a year,” Isak says. 

“Good, good,” Even says and flips a page in the contract. “How do you feel about overnight trips?”

“That sounds good to me,” Isak says. “Where would we be going?”

“Well I already have commitments lined up in Barcelona, London, and Los Angeles,” Even says. “My new movie is premiering in about a month and a half, so there will be a few more appearances scheduled soon.”

“Wow, that’s…awesome. I’ve never been out of Norway,” Isak says. 

“Do you have a passport?” Even asks. 

“Um, shit, no,” Isak says. 

“No worries, I’ll make sure you get one, ASAP,” Even says, making a note on the contract. “When we travel together, obviously you’d have your own room available to you, and you’d have time for yourself to explore and I’d make sure you’d have the financial means to do so. You’d mostly just need to come with me to any dinners or an interview here and there. My publicist may want us to do a public outing or two, but you’d get a lot of time to just do your own thing while I work.”

“Okay,” Isak says. “That sounds… reasonable.”

“And you’ll be able to balance this with your school work? Obviously your education comes first,” Even says. 

“I’ll be good,” Isak says. “I’m good at staying on top of my work and if I know ahead of time, I can prepare accordingly.”

“I’ll make sure that you do, then,” Even says with a smile. “It’s good to hear you’re dedicated to your studies.”

“Yeah, I want to be a doctor. Pediatrics, specifically,” Isak says, a bit surprised by his sudden willingness to share.

“That’s awesome, Isak,” Even says. 

A comfortable silence falls between them for a moment as Even scans through the contract, flipping to the final page. 

“So this leaves us with the final topic,” Even says. “Sex.”

Isak immediately regrets taking a sip of wine at that moment, as he nearly spits it out onto his plate.

Even chuckles at Isak and Isak blushes as he tries to regain his composure.

“Um,” Isak says, coughing. “What about it?”

“Well, specifically, are you open to it,” Even says calmly. 

“Um,” Isak says, mind racing. “I don’t know? Fuck, sorry that sounds dumb.”

“It’s not dumb, Isak. Just be honest,” Even says. “We can keep this relationship completely platonic and not physical if that is what makes you comfortable.”

“Is it okay if I just say we’ll see how it goes?” Isak says. “I don’t… I don’t feel comfortable having you like… pay me for sex. That doesn’t feel right to me. But, um, if like… it feels right… then I say we go for it?”

“Okay,” Even says, drawing an X through the final page. “I’m going to put in here that we will create a second contract for physical aspects to our relationship. That way we can adjust it as we go, without having to redo this contract.”

“That sounds reasonable,” Isak says, still feeling his cheeks flame. 

“Good,” Even says and he flips back to the first page of the packet. “I’ll make the edits and email you a final copy. I just ask that you fax me a signed version as soon as you can. If you see anything that should be changed, don’t hesitate to let me know.”

“Will do,” Isak says. 

A comfortable silence falls around them again, and the waitress comes in with the bill. Even pays and Isak thanks him, to which Even just nods with a soft smile. 

“I can tell this is going to be good,” Even says and stands up. “Walk you out?”

“Sure,” Isak says. 

Even rests a hand on the small of Isak’s back as the head back through the curtain, but this time he guides Isak towards a back exit so they don’t have to parade through the restaurant again. They make it out back where two black town cars are waiting. 

“I look forward to seeing you again,” Even says, pressing a delicate kiss to Isak’s cheek. “Here is my card. I put my personal phone on it, too. Feel free to call or text if you need anything, financially or otherwise.”

Even pulls out a small card from his pocket, similar to the one from the suit, although this one has all of Even’s contact info on it. Isak admires the card for a moment, then nods and tucks it safely in his inside coat pocket. 

“Thank you,” Isak says. “I’m excited to see you again, too, Even.”

Even grins and flicks his eyebrows up quickly and that’s it – he’s turning and heading to his waiting car. 

As Isak watches Even climb into his car, he can’t help but feel like this is the start of something huge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter brings in some fun stuff. Get excited ;)  
> Feedback is always encouraged and welcome!  
> So are predictions ;)  
> sending lots of love your way! 
> 
>  
> 
> (also new SKAM update -- whaaaat?? come scream and cry with me)  
> Tumblr: **fy-faen-evak** \-- > I'm new. come be by friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for all the feedback so far! I truly love all of you who take time out of your day to comment on my silly little fic. I also appreciate people willing to share their Norwegian knowledge with me :) y'all are so lucky that you have free tuition at public universities like what? AND health care?? sounds like a dream.
> 
> Notes on this chapter... Barcelona is one of my favorite places I've ever been to, so I just had to include it here.  
> If you haven't been there, you must go!
> 
> Also... I don't know how interviews or premieres work? So just play along with me here. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

It takes all of four hours before Isak appears in his first tabloid. 

The picture is grainy, but Isak knows it’s a picture of himself because it was taken outside the restaurant when he and Even were talking before getting in their cars. 

The caption is large, across the bottom of the photo: **Business meeting or something more?** Then in smaller font: _Director Even Bech Næsheim spotted with young blonde outside of restaurant. The pair were spotted getting cozy in the back lot, which only begs the question – is Mr. Bech Næsheim finally ready to come out?_

Isak doesn’t see the picture until he wakes up in the morning; more like is brutally awakened by Eskild jumping on his bed shouting, _“You secret slut! I’m so proud!”_

“Fuck off, Eskild,” Isak groans, rolling over while trying to swat at Eskild. 

“But Issy baby, you’re famous!” Eskild says, shaking Isak.

“What are you talking about?” Isak says, finally sitting up grumpily. 

“See for yourself,” Eskild says, showing him his phone.

Isak’s jaw drops as he scrolls through the article. Most of it fabricated lies, all based off this one photo, but Isak can’t help the way his stomach twinges. He mostly feels bad for Even, worrying that he’ll start having second guesses about this now that it’s already starting to blow up. 

“Holy fuck,” Isak says. “Holy fucking fuck.”

“My child is famous,” Eskild says. “Guru is proud.”

“Eskild, this isn’t good,” Isak says, glaring at him. 

“Even’s famous, he had to know this was going to happen,” Eskild says. 

“But… what if he decides it’s too much?” Isak asks quietly.

“Isak, have you seen yourself? You’re like… pure arm candy. He’d be crazy to not want to show you off to the whole goddamn world,” Eskild says seriously. “And if you’re worried, just give him a call. Talk to him.”

Isak contemplates it for a moment, then hits fuck it and scrambles out of bed in search of his jacket from last night. Isak finds Even’s card and heads back to his bed to grab his phone. Isak doesn’t let himself think twice about it before he’s typing Even’s number in and tapping **call.**

Isak holds his phone to his ear, chewing on his thumbnail as he waits for Even to pick up. It takes three rings.

“Halla?” 

“Hei, Even. It’s… Isak,” Isak says, shyness suddenly taking over.

“Halla, Isak. How are you?” Even says, voice deep with a hint of a smile.

“I’m good. How… how are you?” Isak asks, pacing around his room.

“Good, good,” Even answers. 

“Um, I’m calling because… I saw… I saw the um, picture of us… online,” Isak offers. 

“Ah,” Even says. 

“I just… I wanted… I wanted to make sure that… that you’re okay. That you… uh, haven’t gotten cold feet or anything,” Isak says. 

“I haven’t. Have you?” Even asks.

“No, no way,” Isak says vehemently. “I’m… I’m still in.”

“Good,” Even says. “I’m finalizing some things for my trip this weekend. Is it too soon to ask you to accompany me?”

“Where would we be going?” Isak says, unable to fight the smile on his lips or the butterflies in his stomach.

“Barcelona,” Even says. “ I leave in four days. Or, should I say we?”

“We is good,” Isak nods. 

“We would leave early Friday, would that be alright with your classes?” Even asks and Isak can hear typing on the other end.

“Um, yes. I just have one early class and I can get someone to take notes for me. I turn in all assignments online so I can submit anything I need to when we land,” Isak says. 

“Perfect. I’m going to work on getting you a passport today, and should be able to messenger it over to you by Thursday. You’ll just have to send me a recent photo as soon as you can,” Even says, accompanied by more typing. 

“I can do that,” Isak says. 

“Perfect,” Even says. “I’m emailing you the itinerary and your flight information now.”

“Okay,” Isak says. “Thank you.”

“Isak, you don’t have to thank me. It’s me who should be thanking you for coming with me,” Even says with a light laugh. 

“It’s my pleasure, Even,” Isak says. 

“Well I’m about to start a conference call, so I’m going to have to go,” Even says. “Don’t hesitate to call though if you need anything, okay?”

“Okay,” Isak says. “Bye, Even.”

“Bye, Isak,” Even says and then hangs up.

Isak locks his phone and flops down on his bed, unable to stop to dopey grin. Eskild just stares at him knowingly, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Shut up,” Isak groans, rolling his eyes. 

“I didn’t say a damn thing,” Eskild says, raising his hands innocently.

Isak grabs his computer and opens his email to look at Even’s message. Eskild lies down next to Isak, scooting up into Isak’s space to rest his head on Isak’s shoulder and read the email, too. 

“So, Barcelona, huh?” 

~*~*~  
Isak has never been on an airplane, much more been out of the country. 

Even got them both first class tickets and Isak definitely feels spoiled when they sip mimosas in their cozy seats, waiting for take off. 

Even goes over the itinerary with Isak, filling him in that there are really only two obligations for Isak to accompany him on. First is the premiere of Christopher Nolan’s new movie that night, then an interview tomorrow. Isak has the rest of the time to himself. 

Isak sleeps most of the rest of the flight, having not gotten a lot of sleep the night before because he was finishing assignments for the weekend. Isak wakes up as they land, blinking blearily at Even. 

He can’t help but think it’s a beautiful way to wake up.

They make it to the hotel and Isak feels like he’s died and gone to Heaven when he sees his room. They have a few hours to relax before they have to start getting ready for the premiere, so they pass the time exploring the city. 

Even’s publicist had asked Even that they keep a low profile if they go out, so they cover themselves in hoodies and sunglasses as they make their way out to _Las Ramblas._

Isak is in awe the whole time. 

They explore the shops and vendors along the street, admiring the street artists and snapping pictures of the beautiful sights. They stumble upon the large indoor market and sample food, Even feeding Isak fruits, and Isak daring Even to try raw delicacies. 

They also went for a walk through _Park Güell_ (“You know, they filmed the finale for America’s Next Top Model here.” “Eskild would be _so_ jealous.”). They snapped pictures of the mosaic art and even caught a band playing on one of the paths. 

It’s so perfect and fun that Isak forgets he’s getting paid to be here. Even is just that easy to get along with. His heart also clenches when he reminds himself that this isn’t supposed to feel this real – he isn’t supposed to feel all giddy and excited. He can’t afford to get attached in case Even changes his mind and wants to back out – this is a business deal after all. 

By the time they have to get ready for the premiere, though, Isak knows that his feelings for Even are unlike anything he’s ever felt. 

The premiere goes by in a flash, and Isak honestly doesn’t really remember any of it other than the blur of cameras flashing and the warmth of Even’s hand in his. The movie was amazing, but Isak was distracted still by having Even next to him, breathing his same air. 

When they get back to the hotel, Even drops Isak off at the door to his room with a kiss to his cheek and a promise to meet him for breakfast before their interview. Isak falls fast asleep, dreaming of Even, finally able to slow down after what felt like a whirlwind of a day.

**~*~*~**

The next day, Isak waits nervously on the side of the stage as he watches Even being interviewed by one of the biggest talk show hosts in Spain. 

Even throws out some Spanish, dazzling the crowd and host with his charm. They share some courtesies, then the host dives in with the big stuff. There’s a translator sitting with them, so the host can ask questions in Spanish, and Even can answer her in Norwegian. 

“So we see that you have finally let your fans into your personal life. You famously stay away from social media and have always been hush-hush about your dating life. And now, here you are. Tell us… and everyone listening, who is the lucky boy?”

Even smiles and looks down, running his fingers over his lips. “His name is Isak.”

“And what does Isak do?” The host asks, leaning forward.

“He’s a medical student,” Even says. 

“Can we bring him out here?” The host asks excitedly, turning to look off stage at Isak.

“Sure,” Even says, gesturing to Isak off stage and smiling warmly. 

Isak feels shy, but grins back and starts making his way onto the stage. He waves to the audience and Even stands up, greeting Isak with a hug and kiss to his cheek. They settle in their seats and wait for the crowd to settle.

“So tell us! How did you two meet?” The host asks, smiling brightly.

Even and Isak share a look, and Isak tries not to let it show that he’s panicking a bit. They haven’t talked about this – hadn’t created a story about them. He honestly can’t believe that they could have forgotten this important detail of their arrangement. 

Even doesn’t miss a beat though, laughing good naturedly. 

“It’s actually quite the story,” Even says, taking Isak’s hand. “We met in the toilets.”

The audience’s reaction is immediate, sounding slightly scandalized. 

“Oh, do tell! Unless of course, it’s more R-rated. We do have young viewers, you know,” The host laughs.

“No, no. Nothing like that,” Even says, reassuring the audience with an innocent smile. “I was washing my hands when Isak came out of the stall at this restaurant we both just happened to be at. We made eye contact in the mirror and I just remember thinking, woah.”

Even looks at Isak at this moment, smiling like he’s hung the moon. Isak feels shy again, blushing and looking down at their clasped hands. 

“I knew I had to do something. I decided to take desperate to a whole new level and proceeded to take all of the paper towels – every last one. I know it sounds crazy, but I just knew I had to get his attention somehow.”

“It wasn’t crazy,” Isak says, jumping in. “Though I’ll admit, it was a bit odd. It got my attention though, I’ll give him that.” 

They share a smile and the audience gives an _‘aw’._

“Then after I got his attention, I realized a flaw in my plan,” Even says, looking to Isak. 

“There were no paper towels left for me,” Isak says, playing along, feeding off Even.

“So what did I do?” Even says, raising his free hand in question. “I dig a mostly-dry one out of the trash and hand it to him!”

“That had to have gone over well,” The host says and the audience laughs.

“It was definitely unforgettable,” Isak says. 

“Then I asked him to coffee,” Even says. 

“And I said yes,” Isak says. “I mean, I’d be a fool to turn him down.”

“And the rest is history,” Even says. 

“And how long have you two been together?” The host asks and Even doesn’t look away from Isak as he answers. 

“Not long. It feels right though. Like this was meant to happen.”

“Well this is definitely exciting stuff!” The host says and then turns to face the camera. “When we come back, Luis Fonsi performs his new song with Daddy Yankee and Justin Bieber! Ladies, you won’t want to miss this!”

Then the cameraman calls cut, Isak comes back to himself a bit, realizing that most of what just happened was for show. But then again, Even is still watching him with that soft, intense way of his and… and that has to mean something, right?

 **~*~*~**

That night, Isak meets Even after his work dinner and Even says he has a surprise for Isak. As they walk, they talk about their days after the interview. Even had meetings, so he’s curious to hear about Isak’s day. 

“I went to the _Sagrada Familia_ today. I spend like two hours there and I’ve never been all that religious. It’s so fucking beautiful and… mesmerizing,” Isak says as they walk hand in hand down the dark streets. 

“I’ve been. It is truly incredible,” Even says. 

“Where are we going?” Isak asks eagerly. 

“You’ll see in a minute,” Even says. 

“Fine,” Isak says. “Thank you for the shopping money, by the way. I’ll have to show you what I bought today.”

“I’d like that,” Even says. “You can put on a little fashion show for me later.”

Isak blushes, looking down at his feet. They continue walking until Isak realizes where they are going. In front of them is a tall building with flashy lights and a huge line of people stretching down the road. 

“We’re going to a club?” Isak asks. 

“Yes we are,” Even says and leads them to the front of the line. 

Isak really shouldn’t be surprised that they get to enter immediately, as their names were on the short list. Even leads them in, walking them straight to the bar and opening a tab, not that they need it as they are given free champagne. 

They drink at the bar for a bit, not really able to talk as it’s so loud inside. Once Isak feels a buzz settling in, he can’t help but bobbing his head to the beat. 

“Did you want to dance?” Even asks, sipping from his glass. 

“Only if you want to,” Isak says. “I’m a shit dancer.”

“Come on,” Even says, setting down his drink and taking Isak’s hand. 

Even leads them to the dance floor, pulling Isak close. It’s not until Isak has his body pressed against Even’s and he’s got his face dangerously close to Even’s neck that he realizes how drunk he actually is. 

And all Isak wants to do is tell Even to take him and give himself completely to Even and okay, that’s definitely not supposed to happen. 

What can he say? He’s a horny teenager. 

They dance for a while, bodies writhing and grinding against each other to the beat as more warm bodies press in around them. They’re lost in the crowd of hundreds, but to Isak, it still feels like they’re the only two in the room, able to get away with anything. 

Isak gets distracted by having Even’s scent filling his nostrils, so he turns himself around and presses his back into Even, grinning when Even’s hands slid around his hips and he grinds his hips forward into Isak’s ass. 

It gets dirtier after that, whether it be from the alcohol coursing through their veins or the heat of the room. Isak feels heat curling in his veins as his eyes flutter closed and he just lets himself _feel._

Isak feels the way Even rolls his body against Isak, feels the way Even digs his fingers into the soft flesh of Isak’s hips, feels the way Even slowly brushes his lips against the hot skin of Isak’s neck. 

It takes just thirty seconds more before Isak is pulling away and turning around to look Even in the eye. 

“Let’s leave,” Isak says and Even nods without questioning it. 

Even leads them out, holding Isak’s hand firm in his own and it makes Isak feel so, so safe. They get outside, Isak fully intent on walking, but there’s a car waiting for them. Even steers them to the car and opens the door for Isak, who climbs in. 

When they get inside, Even backs Isak into the door, pressing their bodies together. The car starts moving, and Isak feels his heart in his throat at having Even so close to him and in his space. 

“Even… the contract…” Isak chokes out, counting the flecks in Even’s eyes. 

“Isak, I don’t care about the contract,” Even says. “I’ve wanted you since I first saw you enter the room at the restaurant back in Oslo.”

Isak watches Even for a moment as he licks his lips, still looking like he wants to fucking devour Isak. 

“Fuck it,” Isak mutters and then he’s pushing Even back against the seat and straddling him.

Even’s eyes widen and he grins wickedly, pressing a switch on the side near the window. Isak thinks he’s opening the window for air, but then he hears the partition going up.

“I didn’t even know these kind of cars had partitions. How Beyoncé,” Isak mumbles, lips so, so close to Even’s as he curls his fingers into Even’s hair.

“You’re fucking adorable. Kiss me,” Even practically growls and so Isak does. 

The moment their lips meet, it is positively electric and it takes Isak’s breath away. Isak feels like he’d die if he never gets to taste Even’s lips again. It’s like he’s starved for it, even after that initial press and he just goes for it, barely breaking for air. 

Even melts into it, too, parting his lips and teasing Isak with his tongue, begging him for entrance. Isak obliges with a soft whine, tilting his head to deepen the kiss as Even’s hands slide down his back to his ass. 

It’s filthy and messy and Isak can’t help but feel a little slutty with the way Even’s dipping his hands into the back pockets of Isak’s jeans, pulling him forward to grind their groins together. Isak moans into Even’s mouth, and Even swallows it up. 

They pull into the hotel lot way too soon, and they’re forced to break apart as the driver opens the door. Isak dismounts Even, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and then climbing out of the car. 

Even follows him, all long legs and arms, which he immediately wrap around Isak. He guides Isak through the hotel to the elevator, where they ride up to their rooms in peace, simply holding each other tight, some of the heat from the car dissipating. 

They exit the elevator and head down the hall hand in hand, and Even pauses when they get to Isak’s door. 

“Do you… do you want sleep here or…” Even asks, watching Isak carefully, eyes showing he genuinely wants Isak to choose what he’s comfortable with. 

“I bet your bed is more comfortable than mine. Besides, I’d quite like to finish what we started in the car,” Isak says and Even grins wickedly at him before tugging him down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy cliff hanger!
> 
> BIG things happening next chapter... brace yourselves!
> 
> as always, predictions, comments, feedback are much appreciated!
> 
> lots of love <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry this has taken me so long to post! Real world has been kicking my butt. 
> 
> But I do believe this one's well worth the wait ;) if you know what I mean!
> 
> **SPOILERS IN THE TAGS**  
> New tags for this chapter: blow jobs, fingering, anal sex, angst, smut, bottom!isak, top!even

**Chapter 5**

Even opens the door to his suite, and Isak is a little surprised to recognize the room looks very similar to his own. He would have thought that Even would splurge on himself and get an even nicer room than he got Isak. 

“Is this okay?” Even asks, coming back into Isak’s space after closing the door. “If you’re having seconds thoughts…”

“No, no,” Isak says, shaking his head and taking Even’s hands. “Today…with you… I want this. This feels right.”

“I think so, too,” Even says, then he’s diving in and taking Isak’s breath away. 

The kiss is immediately passionate. Isak can’t help but moan and grip onto Even’s shoulders to steady himself. Even’s fingers toy with the sides of Isak’s jacket, waiting for the right moment before he’s shoving it off Isak’s shoulders while pushing his tongue into Isak’s mouth.

Isak reacts immediately, body falling plaint to Even and whining high in his throat as he pulls Even closer to him. Isak welcomes everything Even gives him, welcomes his hands roaming his back, welcomes his exploring tongue into his mouth. 

Even slips his hand underneath the back of Isak’s shirt, fingertips mapping the expanse of his skin and spine. Isak can’t help the shiver that runs down his spine and he fists Even’s jacket. 

Without warning, Even pushes Isak backwards, making him collide with the door and turning him on even more at the same time. They’ve broken apart for a moment, and they share a heated look before coming back together like magnets. 

Even’s jacket comes off next, Isak tugging it aggressively from his arms and then pulling at his t-shirt as well. Even gets the idea and steps back for as many seconds as it takes to throw the offending fabric off his body and onto the floor. 

Even pushes both hands underneath Isak’s shirt now, shoving it up and forcing it over Isak’s head, the moment they get skin on skin making Isak’s breathing stutter. 

Even just smiles at Isak like he completely understands and then he’s stepping out of Isak’s space and gently taking his hand. Even turns and leads them to towards the bed, making Isak’s heart race even faster. 

Even stops moving at the foot of the bed turning to face Isak again and they share an affirming look before Even gently shoves Isak backwards, making him fall onto the mattress. Isak would protest, but Even’s climbing on top of him immediately and covering Isak’s body with his own.

“I’m going to take care of you. I promise,” Even whispers, brushing Isak’s hair out of his face. “Let me take care of you.”

Isak whines, unable to make words work. He pleads with Even with his eyes, trying to convey everything he’s thinking – how much he _needs him_ right now. 

They bring their lips together again, Isak feeling like he’s been starved for it. Even’s legs fall on either side of Isak’s hips, and he slowly moves his body against Isak’s, hips grinding together oh so sweetly. 

Even’s hands find Isak’s hair and Isak’s hands find the back pockets of Even’s pants, sliding in and grabbing his ass, mirroring Even’s move from the car. This spurs Even on, making him rut into Isak harder, firmer, until he’s giving up all together and sitting up.

“Off, off, off,” Even mutters, reaching for Isak’s pants and working his flies open. 

Isak shimmies his hips as Even eases his jeans down his thighs, leaving his boxers behind. Even zeros in on Isak’s bulge when he’s got Isak’s pants half way down his thighs, and seems to switch trains of thought as he shifts and dives down and literally nuzzles his face into Isak’s crotch.

Even runs his mouth along the clothed length of Isak’s cock, poking his tongue out to lick the head. It shouldn’t be so hot, but it has Isak writhing and tangling his fingers in Even’s hair, forcing him to stay down on his groin. 

“E- _ven,”_ Isak moans, tugging on Even’s hair to get him to stop or maybe to get him to do more, he’s not really sure. 

Even lifts up to grin at Isak wickedly before he reaches to tug Isak’s boxers down just enough to reveal his reddened cock. Within seconds, Even’s got his mouth wrapped around the head, suckling and tonguing at the tip. 

Isak arches his back and throws one arm over his head. He buries his other hand deeper in Even’s hair. He scratches at Even’s scalp as Even swallows more of Isak down, working this throat to take as much of Isak as possible. 

“Even, _fuck,”_ Isak moans as Even swirls his tongue just so and then deep throats Isak twice. “Not gonna last. Fuck, so _good.”_

Even takes Isak in one more time, circling his tongue over the tip as he pulls off. Even pauses and then presses a delicate kiss to the tip, then lets go of his grip around Isak’s base, letting it slap against Isak’s stomach.

Even crawls up Isak’s body, showering him with hot, open-mouthed kisses and digging his fingers into Isak’s sides. Isak feels like putty in his hands. 

“Baby, need you,” Isak says breathily into Even’s mouth. 

“How do you want me?” Even asks, wrapping his hands around the backs of Isak’s thighs. “Want me to take you like this? Hm? Want to ride me? Or should I roll you over and have my way with you?”

“Oh fucking _hell…”_ Isak whines. “Get naked first.”

“Fuck yes,” Even says, like he’s just remembering he still has pants on. 

Even scrambles up onto his knees, unbuttoning his pants and shimmying out of them. Isak’s eyes widen in shock immediately as Even unveils just what he’s been hiding in his pants. 

“Holy hell,” Isak curses, mouth watering. “How the fuck do you fit that thing in your pants?”

“It’s… it’s not that big,” Even says, blushing as he strokes himself. 

“The biggest I’ve seen,” Isak says. “Swear. Bring it here.”

Even rolls his eyes and stands up to pull his pants off all the way, taking his socks with him. He slides his body down onto Isak, who welcomes him by wrapping all of his limbs around Even’s warm body. 

They writhe against each other for a few moments, kissing each other like they can’t get enough. Isak works his tongue against Even’s, mind short-circuiting as Even curls his tongue a particular way. 

Eventually, Isak can’t take it anymore and he’s reaching down and wrapping a hand around Even’s cock. He moans at the thickness of it. Even starts kissing down Isak’s chin and jaw, tracing his lips over the sensitive skin. 

“It’s so fucking unfair,” Isak says. “Your hot, smart, wealthy, and well-endowed.”

Isak feels Even laugh against his throat as he bites and sucks a bruise there. Isak squeezes Even in his hand and then lets go, pulling Even’s head up to look him in the eye. 

“Even, I want you to fuck me,” Isak says. “Now. Please.”

Even moans and kisses Isak again, all tongue. Isak whines, feeling vulnerable and needy and like nothing will be okay until he gets Even’s cock inside him.

“Need to prep you,” Even says between kisses. “Give me a second.”

Even gives Isak one more lingering kiss and then he’s throwing himself off the bed and dashing to his suitcase. Even takes a moment rummaging through his bag before he produces a bottle of lube and a condom. 

Isak raises his eyebrows suspiciously at Even, then makes grabby hands for him. “Bit presumptuous of you.”

“You have no idea how badly I’ve wanted this,” Even breathes into Isak’s neck once he climbs back on top of him. “No idea how much I’ve fantasized about you. God, Isak. You’re so…”

Even doesn’t finish that sentence. Instead he kisses Isak passionately and lifts Isak’s legs up by the backs of his thighs. Even kisses down Isak’s body, pausing at each nipple to suck them into his mouth. 

_“Love that,”_ Isak moans, curling his fingers in Even’s hair. 

Even sucks harder and swirls his tongue, making Isak’s nipple hard and pointed. Even continues his path kissing and licking down Isak’s abdomen. He then presents himself with Isak’s most intimate area, moaning and burying his face in the inside of Isak’s thigh. 

“You’re so perfect,” Even breathes, then he’s pressing his fingers to Isak’s mouth. “Suck.”

Isak doesn’t think twice before opening his mouth and letting Even press his fingers against his tongue. Isak sucks, licking his tongue over the digits until all three are coated and slick.

Even pulls his fingers out and then lifts up only to settle himself on his stomach between Isak’s thighs. He traces his fingers around Isak’s rim. Isak shifts his hips around, readying himself for the first press. 

Even grins at Isak, wrapping his free arm around one of Isak’s thighs and flatting his dry hand over Isak’s lower abdomen. Even makes eye contact with Isak from his spot between Isak’s legs and he grins wickedly before pressing his middle finger in to the second knuckle. 

_“Yes,”_ Isak moans breathily. “More.”

“Baby, we’re just getting started,” Even says, twisting his finger and pulling it out. 

Even curls his finger when he pushes back in, testing Isak’s walls and making him squirm. Even keeps his eyes on Isak’s face as he squeezes in his index finger, twisting both until Isak loosens around him.

“Good, Even,” Isak encourages. “Need more.”

Even pulls out his fingers and reaches for the lube. He uncaps it and squeezes a generous amount out onto his fingers and rubs it around to coat them. He spreads some around Isak’s hole before he’s pressing in with all three fingers. 

Isak chokes out a long, low moan as Even curls his fingers deep inside him. Even pulls his fingers out and shoves them back in. He keeps doing this until Isak is reduced to a puddle of broken moans and spastic writhing. 

“Baby, baby. Evy,” Isak whines, unclear if he’s saying ‘baby’ or ‘Evy’. “Need you. Now.”

“Patience,” Even says. “I’ll give you what you need soon enough.”

“Even, now,” Isak begs. 

“Oh, you’re going to beg, are you?” Even taunts, curling his fingers into Isak’s prostate with laser precision.

_“Even!”_ Isak shouts, body curling off the bed. 

“Beg for me,” Even orders, jabbing into Isak’s sweet spot repeatedly. 

“Please Even, I need you now,” Isak pleads. “Baby, I need your big cock. Please. Fuck, I need to feel you inside me. Need you to split me open with your massive cock.”

“God damn,” Even curses. “You’re so fucking hot, Isak.”

Even removes his fingers hastily and quickly moves over Isak, enveloping him in his arms and kissing him fiercely. Isak whimpers into it and clings onto Even, biting his lip and tugging. 

“Feisty, aren’t you?” Even teases, pulling away. “Don’t worry, baby. Almost there.”

“Just…get in me,” Isak whines, holding Even to him by the back of his neck and holding his gaze intensely.

“You’ll have to let me go then,” Even says with a grin and Isak rolls his eyes, dropping his hands. 

Even pecks a kiss to Isak’s lips and then lifts to find the condom and lube. Even tears open the foil wrapping, blowing into the latex circle and then rolling it on skillfully. Even opens the lube next and coats himself generously, giving himself a few firm tugs. 

When Even’s gaze lands back on Isak, Isak shimmies on the bed a little, making sure he’s comfortable and showing Even he wants him to take him like this – on his back so he can look at him. 

“Ready?” Even asks, dark glint in his eyes. 

Isak can only nod, lifting his legs and reaching for Even. Even holds Isak open and guides himself in, pressing in in one swift motion with barely anymore build up. He stills once he’s buried to the hilt, Isak’s face screwed up by the overwhelming sensation of being so full.

“Fuck, so much…” Isak curses, breathing raggedly through the burn. 

“Okay?” Even asks, petting his hands over Isak’s hair and face, worrying that he’s hurting this precious boy. 

“Yeah, just…never taken anyone as big as you is all,” Isak says and he shifts his hips experimentally. “You can move now.”

Even nods, kissing Isak all over his face as he pulls back, only to roll his hips back in. He holds himself up by his straining arms on either side of Isak, grinding into Isak in shallow thrusts until he knows Isak can take more. 

Isak holds tightly onto Even’s shoulders, nails biting into the skin. Even watches Isak’s face carefully, knowing he’s totally overwhelming him and he doesn’t want to harm him. When Isak opens his eyes fully, showing Even with just a look that he can take more, Even draws almost all the way out, only to slam back in. 

Isak shrieks, moaning loudly and cursing encouragement so Even just continues on. As Even drives into Isak harder and faster, Isak’s moans become more desperate and higher pitched. Even tries to kiss Isak, but he’s moving so forcefully that his whole body jolts with it, making it hard to keep their mouths together. 

That and Isak is writhing and moaning so much.

“Even, _fuck,_ so good,” Isak moans. “Fuck me so good.”

“You’re so tight, Isak,” Even moans back, biting Isak’s collarbones. “Feel so good, baby.”

“Don’t stop,” Isak pleads. “Don’t you ever fucking stop.”

“Never,” Even promises. “I’ll fuck you forever.”

It’s impractical, but it nearly sends Isak over the edge because with that promise, Even’s jabbing right into Isak’s prostate. 

Isak nearly comes, nails drawing blood on Even’s back as they scratch downwards. Isak would moan, but his breath is caught in his throat as his eyes roll back in his head. Even takes great pleasure in this apparently, as he continues to hit Isak’s spot over and over. 

“Come when you need to. I’ve got you,” Even whispers into Isak’s ear. “I’ve got you.”

Isak listens, lets Even take him and use him and give it to him until he’s nothing but a writhing mess totally consumed by pleasure. Isak finally reaches for his cock and starts tugging on himself as he barrels towards orgasm.

“Gonna come,” Isak gasps. “Ah _fuck.”_

Isak gives his loudest moan yet, tears pricking his eyes as he comes and comes and comes. Isak feels it throughout his entire body as he practically convulses with the force of his orgasm. Even fucks him through it, nailing his prostate and murmuring sweet encouragements in his ear as Isak creams up his stomach and chest. 

Isak almost misses Even coming, he’s so out of it, but Even moans Isak’s name rather loudly into his ear, so that alerts him to it. Even stills over Isak, except for the shivers that run down his spine as he comes into the condom, still buried inside of Isak. 

Even pulls out a few moments later, tying the condom and then getting up to dispose of it. Isak feels immediately cold at his absence, shivering as he comes down from his high. Even joins him again, bouncing onto the bed and working a wet towel over Isak’s sweat and come covered body. 

“You are… breathtaking, Isak,” Even says. 

Isak blushes and makes grabby hands for Even, words failing him. Even laughs and tugs Isak against his chest as he falls back on the mattress. They kiss some more, eventually slowing down and relaxing against the pillows. 

Even holds Isak close as they drift off into a blissful sleep.

**~*~*~**

Isak is awakened by the harsh light of the bathroom at some point in the middle of the night. 

Isak doesn’t really open his eyes, just calls for Even to come back to bed, as he can hear him rummaging around in the bathroom.

Even comes back to the bed and kisses Isak on the cheek. If Isak was more awake, he would notice something was off with the way Even seemed too energized for this ungodly hour.

“Come lay with me,” Isak whines as Even slides off the bed again.

“Sure, sure. Just going to… get some McDonalds first,” Even calls, voice far away. 

Next thing Isak hears is the door closing. 

Things click into place rather quickly after that. 

It’s four am. 

Even just left the suite.

Even is naked.

Something is very, very wrong.

Isak doesn’t waste more than a few seconds letting that all settle in before he’s throwing himself from the bed and tugging on whatever clothes he can find. He at least has half a brain to grab some clothes for Even and a phone that he thinks is his as he dashes out of the room. 

Isak calls Even’s name as he gets out into the hall, but he knows Even’s got a good head start on him. He runs to the elevator, jabbing the call button more and more times the longer it takes. 

The whole thing feels surreal and the rest of the events are a blur. He’s vaguely aware of the elevator ride and dashing through the lobby. He barely remembers the haze of streetlights and signs as he runs through the streets trying to find Even, voice hoarse from shouting. 

He pulls out the phone from his pocket, realizing that it’s actually Even’s phone. He unlocks it, thankful Even doesn’t have a password (weird) and opens his contacts. He finds Even’s favorites, and decides to call the first person on the list.

They pick up on the third ring.

“Um, hi, Sonja. I’m sorry to call you at this hour, but something’s happened to Even. We’re in Barcelona and he’s just left in the middle of the night to wander around naked. I’m afraid… he’s going to get beat up… or worse,” Isak says, voice high and worried. 

Sonja doesn’t say much, just asks him where he is. Isak tells her, and she hangs up, telling him she’s going to take care of it. 

Isak sits down on a bench and puts his head in his hands. 

Next thing Isak knows, a woman’s standing in front of him, saying his name.

“Isak?”

Isak lifts his head and takes in the sight of the pretty girl with short blonde hair. 

“Sonja?” Isak asks and the girl just nods. 

“The police have him, so at least he’s safe,” Sonja says, voice tight.

“That’s…good?” Isak says, like a question.

Sonja stares at Isak for a bit, then sighs. “I knew something like this was going to happen.”

“What do you mean?” Isak asks, trying not to feel confrontational, but something in Sonja’s eyes makes him uneasy.

“Even’s not well and having someone… like you… around is not good for him. You’re just his latest infatuation and he’s going to drop you once he gets bored. If you think he’s genuinely interested in you, you’re wrong. He’s sick. It’s all just a figment of his sickness,” Sonja says bitterly. 

Isak doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t think there _is_ anything to say that. Sonja just stares at him like she’s daring him to counter her.

“Anyway, go back to the hotel. You’re flight’s tomorrow anyways. Go home. Forget about Even. It’s for the best,” Sonja says and then she’s turning on her heel and walking off, leaving Isak with tears burning his eyes in the middle of the deserted sidewalk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cue evil laughter*  
> well how about that? Give you something good only to tear you all down. Now I know how Julie feels (as I used a lot of her storyline, major cred to her)  
> anyways, predictions for what will happen next?   
> Feel free to yell at me, vent, cry in the comments! :D  
> sending love to all of you!  
> Hopefully I won't take as long with the next update? maybe? who knows


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 
> 
> 1\. First and foremost IM SORRY. It's been waaaaay too long since I last posted. If you were wondering what the hell happened to me, it's just the usual 'real world got in the way' type deal. I'm in the process of moving, so it's been a rough month finishing up my job (I'm a teacher - and it sucked leaving the kiddos), applying for new jobs, and getting ready to move. blah blah blah.
> 
> 2\. I feel like it needs to be said going into this chapter that I love love love Julie’s progression and story line. This in no way is a dig at that or me (poorly) trying to rewrite it. This is an AU, and the characters are a parallel universe version of her characters. In this universe, these versions of the characters react to similar scenarios differently. This will make more sense when you read the chapter
> 
> 3\. New tags, etc. - we finally meet the boy squad! also - depressive episode, angst 
> 
> 4\. (If you also read by a/b/o fic chasing your love, I'm FINALLY writing the new chapter for that. thank you oodles for your patience! It should hopefully be up in the next few days.)
> 
> 5\. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

**_Even Bech Næsheim Comes Out and Is Found Wandering Spanish Streets Naked All in the Same Day!_ **

**_Has Even Bech Næsheim Already Snapped From The Pressure of Coming Out?_ **

**_Naked and Afraid: Director’s Edition_ **

Isak has to shut his laptop after only a few seconds of scrolling through the headlines. Part of him wanted to make sure Even was okay, but another part of him was still in shock about the whole thing and needed proof that it actually happened. 

He’s been home in Oslo for only a few hours after flying first class alone and Eskild knew better than to ask, as he had apparently seen the headlines already. Or maybe the defeated look on Isak’s face was enough. 

Isak drops his laptop off the side of bed and passes two minutes simply staring up at the ceiling. Isak snaps out of it when there’s a knock at the door.

“Hey, baby boy,” Eskild says, tentatively peeking his head into Isak’s room. “Ready to talk about what happened?”

Isak sighs and sits up a little, pausing for a moment before sliding over on his bed so Eskild can join him. Eskild walks to the bed with less enthusiasm then he usually demonstrates and settles next to Isak. 

“Take your time. Just know I’m here,” Eskild says softly when Isak doesn’t immediately start spilling.

“It was awful,” Isak says. “I couldn’t find him and I didn’t know what to do. I was so worried about him—“ then Isak has to stop talking or he’ll break down again. 

Isak takes a few shaky breaths and Eskild reaches for him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. 

“He… we…” Isak tries to say, but he starts to almost hyperventilate, breaths coming out in rapid, short bursts. “Fuck.”

“Breathe, Isak. It’s okay,” Eskild says, rubbing his hand up and down Isak’s arm. 

“It’s not! It’s…God. Everything’s so fucked, Eskild,” Isak sighs, scrubbing his hand down his face. “We had so much fun together before… it was like… it felt almost real, you know? I enjoyed being with him and we… we had a bit too much to drink and we…”

Isak trails off and can’t bring himself to say it. Eskild takes a moment before it dawns on him and he nods, making a sound of realization. 

“I’m sorry, Issy baby,” Eskild says. 

“I went from being so, so happy to having one of worst moments of life,” Isak says. “He made me feel so safe and cared for and then… then he just ripped it all away from me.”

“Have you… have you heard from him?” Eskild asks carefully.

“No. He wasn’t on our flight this morning and I don’t think he has his phone. The police picked him up and for all I know he’s in jail or something,” Isak says. 

“Have you tried reaching out?” Eskild asks. 

“I texted him when I landed. I told him I was home, and I wanted to make sure he was okay,” Isak says, looking at his phone and checking his messages, though he knows he has no knew notifications. 

“No response?” Eskild asks. 

“No response,” Isak nods. 

“Give him time,” Eskild says. “I’m sure he’ll reach out when he’s ready. Put yourself in his shoes.”

“Yeah. It just… really sucks,” Isak says. “I can’t stop… reliving it.”

“And I wish there was something I could do to help you with that, but there really isn’t. Maybe call up the boys? Do something with them tonight to take your mind off everything?” Eskild offers. 

“Actually not a bad idea,” Isak says, unlocking his phone. “I think I will.”

“Excellent,” Eskild says, clapping his hands. “Really, you should get out of the house. Go for a walk, if anything.”

Isak narrows his eyes at Eskild, suddenly suspicious. “Eskild, do you by chance have company coming over?”

“Whatever makes you think that?” Eskild says, climbing off the bed exaggeratedly.

“You’re trying to get rid of me,” Isak says, narrowing his eyes. 

“Well, you do usually complain when I have guests,” Eskild says. 

“Yes, because you are _very_ vocal,” Isak says. 

Eskild just grins and dances out the door, throwing a, “Be out by twenty-one or I can’t make any promises about not putting on a show!” over his shoulder.

**~*~*~**

Isak can’t remember the last time he spent an afternoon with the boys just relaxing. Since he started this…thing with Even, he’s been distant and, like, he hasn’t _meant to,_ but he just has been avoiding them. Maybe because he doesn’t want to get into it with him. 

They’re three rounds of FIFA in and made it through about a full case of beer. Isak is feeling a little tipsy, which just makes him feel a little more wrapped up in his own mind. Of course, the boys don’t let him sit and fester for too long. 

“So Isak, what’s eating at you?” Magnus asks, game finished and setting his controller down. 

“Hm?” Isak says, sipping his beer.

“You seem down today,” Magnus says, receiving looks from the other boys. 

“It’s nothing,” Isak says, shaking his head. 

“Bro, it’s clearly not ‘nothing’,” Jonas says, looking at Isak carefully. “Has something been going on lately? We haven’t seen you around for a few weeks.”

Isak looks at Jonas, knowing he sees right through him and knows there’s definitely something going on. Isak takes a deep breath and rubs his clammy palms down his thighs. 

“I’ve started… seeing someone,” Isak says slowly. 

“Nice! It’s about time, Isak!” Magnus cheers. 

Isak shoots Magnus a look, which effectively shuts him down. Jonas looks at Isak sympathetically and it gives Isak the courage to continue.

“He’s… well, it’s complicated,” Isak says. “It’s… Even Bech Næsheim.”

“The… the director, Even Bech Næsheim?” Mahdi asks.

“The one… the one that’s in all the tabloids today for going outside in Spain naked in the middle of the night?” Jonas adds. 

“Holy fuck, you’re the reason he was naked aren’t you?” Magnus shouts and Isak glares at him again.

“Dude…” Jonas says and just opens and closes his mouth a few times like he’s trying to think of something comforting to say. 

“I know,” Isak says. “It’s kind of fucked.”

“Where is he now?” Jonas asks. “Like, how did you leave things?”

“I honestly have no clue,” Isak says. “He… he left our room… naked… and I chased after him but… the police got him before I could. I had to leave on our flight this morning and he wasn’t there.”

“Shit,” Jonas says, looking to the others guys who just nod in solemn shock.

“I tried reaching out to him, but he hasn’t responded,” Isak mumbles, scrubbing his hand over his face. “I just… I need to know he’s okay.”

“What if you, like, went to his place?” Magnus offers, but Mahdi and Jonas shoot him a glare. 

“And did what, exactly?” Isak asks, eyes narrowed.

“Like, checked up on him!” Magnus says, throwing his hands up and then scooting forward on his seat. “Look, Isak. You said you’re worried about him, you haven’t heard from him, what’s the harm in his swinging by his place and making sure he’s all right?”

Nobody says anything right away, everyone kind of shocked that Magnus actually made some sense. Isak looks to each of them in turn and then shrugs. 

“Fuck it, why not?” Isak says, throwing back the rest of his beer. 

Isak stands up, a little shaky at first, but steadies himself quickly. The boys stand, too, moving to Isak and throwing their arms around him in a tight group hug. They pass around words of encouragement until they break apart, allowing Isak freedom. 

Isak gives the boys a two handed salute and makes his way out of the apartment to catch the tram.

**~*~*~**

Isak realizes as he leaves Jonas’ that he doesn’t exactly know where Even lives. He stops at the tram stop and pulls out his wallet. He rummages around a little until he finds Even’s card. He honestly doesn’t expect to find Even’s address on there, as that would be weird for a _business card,_ but low and behold, scribbled on the back, there’s an address with the message _‘you know, just in case’._

Isak congratulates himself on begin one lucky SOB and pulls out his phone to try and figure out where the heck Even’s flat is. 

After five minutes, Isak has a route mapped out to take and hops on the tram when it arrives. He waits for his stop, and then switches trams to take him further from the city center towards the outskirts of town where the big, fancy homes and flats are. 

Isak tries to keep himself calm, though his mind races and tries to conjure up every possible scenario that could play out. At least seventy five percent of them end very, very badly. 

Then Isak reaches his stop, he hurries off the tram, and pulls his hood over his head. When he steps onto the street, he pulls out his phone and starts to follow the directions from the stop to the apartment complex. It’s just a block away, but it’s starting to get chillier so Isak walks quickly, jacket wrapped tightly around himself. 

When Isak reaches the building, he sneaks in as another person is leaving and heads up the stairs as he pockets his phone. Even is on the third floor, so Isak takes the stairs quickly, trying to burn off his extra nervous energy. 

Even’s flat is at the end of the hall, door like any other. Isak pauses, allowing himself two cleansing breaths before he knocks. Once he does, he waits patiently, holding his breath. 

But nothing happens. 

Isak knocks again, and then a third time, but still… nothing. 

Isak is about to give up, but he decides on a last ditch effort to try the knob and… it turns. 

Isak freezes as soon as the knob starts turning, mind jumping to crazy conclusions. He takes another deep breath and pushes the door open. 

“Even?” Isak calls, stepping into the apartment. 

No one answers, and so Isak steps farther into the apartment. If Isak hadn’t been so focused on Even, he’d have been able to appreciate the beauty of Even’s flat. It’s huge and amazingly decorated. 

“Even?” Isak calls again, but still doesn’t get a response.

Once Isak reaches the living room, he can hear the shower running. Isak pauses, listening to the shower and then decides he’s made it this far, he needs to see this through. 

Isak steps into the bedroom, following the sound of the running water. Isak walks through the room, pushing open the bathroom door slightly. Isak knocks before entering, but he doesn’t hear anything in response. Isak tries not to panic yet, but that doesn’t stop him from swinging the door open the rest of the way and stepping purposefully into the bathroom.

The room is full of steam when Isak enters, obscuring his vision and catching him off guard. The room is large, mirror clouded and air thick. Isak is disoriented, so it takes a moment to find the shower, but when he does, his heart stops. 

There in the shower, is Even. He’s sitting on the ground, hunched over, arms wrapped around his legs and face buried between his knees. 

“Even!” Isak calls again, panicking even more when Even doesn’t move.

Isak doesn’t think twice before he’s moving to the shower and carefully opening the glass door. Isak steps out of his shoes and throws off his hoodie before he steps into the shower, slightly cringing as the hot water soaks through his clothes. 

Isak crouches in front of Even, giving in and sitting down on the shower floor, wrapping his legs and arms around Even. Isak holds his breath as he checks over Even carefully, relieved when he doesn’t see any trace of obvious harm or telltale red running down the drain. 

“Even, Even. Baby, look at me,” Isak murmurs, rubbing his hands over Even’s skin, heart skipping when he feels movement. “Even, did you take anything?”

Even doesn’t answer right away, but his body starts heaving a little with ragged breaths. 

“Even. Answer me, please,” Isak says, gently reaching towards Even’s face.

“No,” Even finally manages to whisper, voice weak and ragged. “I can’t move.” 

Isak frowns and reaches up and turns off the water. Even starts shivering the second the water stops, so Isak wraps Even in his arms again. They stay like that until Isak starts to get cold himself. He gingerly stands up, struggling to get Even up with him and opens the shower. 

Isak grabs two towels and wraps the first around Even. Even won’t look at him, instead keeping his head down, eyes dark and sad. Isak dries Even off, trying to be gentle and delicate. 

It’s weird having Even like this. This act should be something considered sensual, but it feels so mechanical and clinical. The last time Isak had seen Even naked and vulnerable like this was when they had slept together. It hurts Isak that this instance is so painfully different in contrast. 

Once Even is dry, Isak wraps the towel around Even’s waist and begins to peel off his own clothes. He hangs them over the shower glass and makes a mental note to remember to come back and throw them in the dryer later. 

Isak dries off hastily, wrapping his towel around his waist and then guiding Even out into the bedroom. They haven’t said anything to each other since the shower turned off, and it’s really starting to worry Isak. 

Isak sets Even on the bed and then moves to the dresser in search of some clothes. The dresser is quite large, and it takes Isak more time then anticipated to pull out clothes for Even and himself. He hopes Even doesn’t mind sharing his clothes, but there really isn’t anything Isak can do – his clothes are soaked. 

He hands Even his pile of clothes, hoping he’ll be able to manage getting dressed on his own. As soon as Even starts making moves to get dressed, Isak turns around and starts stepping into his own set of clothing. 

Once he’s dressed, Isak turns back around to find Even struggling to get into his sweatpants. Isak moves to help him, shushing him as Even grumbles to himself. Isak helps Even pull on his shirt next and then gestures for him to get into bed. 

“Even,” Isak says as Even lays back against the pillows, eyes fluttering closed. “Can you tell me what’s happening?”

Even’s eyes open and he looks at Isak like it hurts him to face him. Isak smiles as warmly as he can manage and reaches for Even, but Even flinches away. 

“Even, I’m just worried about you,” Isak says. “I’m here if you need me, if you want to talk. I’m still going to be here even if you decide you don’t. Whatever you need, you’re not alone.”

Isak watches as tears start to form in Even’s eyes and he tries to blink them away. Isak’s heart breaks a little as he continues to watch. 

They stay like that for a few more minutes until Isak realizes that Even’s probably not ready to talk yet. So instead of continuing to crouch next to the bed, Isak climbs over Even and lays down next to him. Isak pulls the covers over himself and tucks the thick comforter around Even tightly. 

“Sleep, Even. I’m here, I’m here,” Isak whispers as he wraps his arms around Even’s middle. “I’m here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not super exciting, but I promise there's good stuff coming in the final few chapters! 
> 
> Thank you as always for sticking with me and for reading!
> 
> Come say hi in the comments or give feedback if the spirit moves you
> 
> sending love <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all you beautiful people!
> 
> I feel like this is definitely needed today. 
> 
> I know a lot of you are disappointed in the clip today, or so it seems on Tumblr. I haven’t seen it yet (and if anyone wants to help a sister out with a link, as my usual methods are no longer going to work, I’d appreciate that like… so much)
> 
> I want to offer a few thoughts about the clip, just generally. As a writer, I understand that you can’t please everyone all the time. That being said, I understand why y’all are upset, I had major expectations, too. I think we truly just need to have faith in Julie. She knows what we want and she typically delivers, it just may take some turns. Julie loves her shock factor. I haven’t given up hope yet, there are still two episodes left!! Hang in there fam <3

**Chapter 7**

Isak stays with Even the rest of the day, but he has class the next morning. Luckily, someone else comes by that morning to check on Even, although Isak immediately takes that back when he sees who it is. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Sonja asks when she sees Isak in the kitchen fixing Even some toast. 

“Funny, I could ask you the same thing,” Isak shoots back before focusing on the food in front of him.

“I’m Even’s assistant, what do expect me to do?” Sonja says, running her fingers through her hair. “It’s my job to be here.”

Isak glares at her for a moment, suddenly making sense of why Sonja would be in Even’s speed dial. He just thought it was weird that they hadn’t met during all of the press stuff in Spain.

“Why weren’t you at the interview in Spain, then?” Isak asks, setting the jam back in the fridge. 

Sonja rolls her eyes and fixes Isak with a look like he’s a complete moron. “You honestly don’t think someone as famous and popular as Even would have just one assistant do you?”

Oh.

Isak doesn’t respond, just picks up the plate and juice and starts walking to Even’s room. Sonja follows him, if the sound of her heels clicking on the tile is anything to go by. Isak focuses all of his energy on ignoring her. 

Even’s still asleep, so Isak sets the food down on the bedside table and sits gingerly on the mattress next to him. As gently as he can, Isak starts rubbing Even’s arm over the blanket to wake him.

“Even, I have some food for you,” Isak says softly. “I have to leave for class, but I’ll come back later, okay?” 

Even slowly blinks his eyes open to look at Isak. His eyes are clouded and lack the usual mirth and light that Isak was so used to before everything went to shit. Isak smiles warmly at him anyways, trying to be brave and strong even though he still doesn’t know what the hell is going on.

“You don’t have to come back,” Even says, voice groggy and rough. 

“I want to,” Isak says firmly. “I don’t want you to be alone.”

Even looks like he’s fighting with a thought internally, like he’s trying to think of what to say. 

“You don’t have to,” Even says again, voice even quieter and strained now. “It’s not… you’re not _obligated_ to be here.”

Isak frowns at him for a moment, eyebrows furrowed until it clicks. Even’s referring to the contract and… oh. Even thinks Isak’s just here because he feels like it’s _part of their contract._ Isak feels the realization like a punch in the gut.

“I’m not here because… _shit._ Even. Fuck the contract. You need me,” Isak says, stumbling over his words because he wants so badly for Even to understand that he actually _cares_ for him.

So much.

Isak stands up then, Even’s face enough to make him want to start crying. Even is staring down at the sheets, chewing on his bottom lip with an expression on his face like he truly feels like no one could ever love him or want him.

“I’ll be back at fifteen-thirty,” Isak says and walks out the door, grimacing as he passes Sonja. 

Sonja, to Isak’s pure dismay, follows him out into the living room. Isak grits his teeth, honestly wondering why he is reacting so strongly to her, she’s honestly probably just doing her job. 

Maybe it’s because she rudely yelled at him in the streets during the worst possible night of his life. She kicked him when he was down. Salt in the wound and all that. 

“I’m sorry.”

It makes Isak stop in his tracks and turn, looking at Sonja in confusion. Had she really just said that?

“What?” Isak asks, placing his hands on his hips.

“I’m sorry, okay?” Sonja says, fiddling with her short fringe. “I… I was not in a good place on Saturday night and I took it out on you. I was so worried and it just… it stressed me out not knowing where Even was and I… I’m sorry I let out all of my frustration on you. It wasn’t fair.”

Wow. 

Isak just stares at her dumbly. 

“Look, I know… I know about your… _arrangement._ I… I was worried you were just in it for the money and with what happened I thought you’d sell some story to the press and I… overreacted. I see now that you actually care about him. I just… I want you to be careful. Even’s… complicated.”

“What do you mean?” Isak asks, finally finding his voice again.

“You’ll need to talk to him about it. It’s not fair for me to say anything,” Sonja says. “And besides, I think I’ve been unfair enough to you already.”

Isak smiles weakly, understanding that Sonja is trying to repair some of the damage she’s done. Sonja smiles back and then shrugs her shoulders. 

“I can hang out here and keep an eye on him until you get back, if you don’t mind. I honestly think you are good for him, though,” Sonja says. “I mean that.”

“Thanks,” Isak says. “Is there, um. Have you seen him… like this before?”

Sonja nods, eyes trailing off to the side for a moment. Isak’s stomach drops a little, imagining Even like this in the past. 

“Is there anything I should be doing?” Isak asks, trying to keep his voice light and not show how scared he actually is. 

“Honestly, just being there is enough. He’s going to be like this for a while, but eventually he’ll work his way out of it. Just knowing you’re here is good.”

“Okay,” Isak says, nodding. “I’m going to go, though. I’ve got class.”

“Okay,” Sonja says. “I’ll get your number from Even’s phone and text you if we need anything?”

“That’s fine,” Isak nods and waves before leaving.

As the door closes behind him, Isak finally lets out a shaky breath and finally lets the tears out that have been threatening to fall since he found Even in the shower yesterday.

**~*~*~**

Isak’s classes drag on and on today. Usually, Isak is engaged and actually enjoys his lessons, but today, he just can’t get into it. 

Sonja texts him about an hour in asking if he can pick up some food. She reported that Even had actually eaten what Isak made him, which was a good sign and that it’d be good if he could pick up some fresh food to keep Even on the eating track.

Isak replies that he will, so he stops at the store on his way back to Even’s. By the time Isak returns to the flat, he’s thirty minutes later than he had originally said, and he hopes Even doesn’t notice. 

Luckily, Even is asleep, so Isak puts away the groceries and then relieves Sonja from her duties. 

“I’m just a phone call away if you need anything,” Sonja says before leaving and Isak tells her he’ll call if he needs her.

Isak fixes Even some fruit and a sandwich, setting it down on his nightstand like with breakfast and then settles in the armchair to do his homework. He likes just being with Even, even if Even’s sleeping soundly and he’s reading. 

Eventually, Even wakes up. Isak’s not entirely sure how long Even’s been staring at him, but he notices suddenly and immediately goes over to him.

“Are you hungry?” Isak asks, holding out the plate of food. 

Even shakes his head, but takes a grape anyways, slowly bringing it to his mouth. Isak smiles and sits down next to Even. Even watches Isak as Isak takes one of the grapes for himself and pops it in his mouth. 

“Are you not going to ask?” Even says after they eat grapes in silence for a few more minutes. 

“Ask what?” Isak says, playing dumb even though he’s pretty sure he knows what Even’s talking about. 

Even actually rolls his eyes and then tucks himself deeper into the blankets like being awake for this short time has taken everything out of him.

“About what the hell is going on with me,” Even says, words mumbled into the comforter. 

“It’s not really any of my business,” Isak says, but realizes that it sounds rather harsh. “I just mean… you don’t have to tell me unless you want to.”

“I’m Bipolar,” Even says. 

Isak tries not let his face give anything away, but he’s sure it shows that he’s a bit surprised by this new information. Even watches him, not giving anything else away, like he’s waiting for Isak to freak out. 

“Okay,” Isak says. 

“Okay?” Even asks, burrowing into the covers more, like he’s still waiting for Isak to snap and yell.

“Even, I’m not going to freak out. Nothing you can say is going to make me leave. It’s not like you chose this. I just want to be here for you, not because I have to, but because I want to,” Isak says, delicately reaching out for Even and brushing his hair off his forehead.

“If you knew everything…” Even starts to say, but Isak starts shaking his head, cutting him off.

“No, don’t do that to yourself,” Isak says. “I don’t care about what has happened in your past. I just care about right now and helping you in this moment.”

“Okay,” Even says and Isak can see relief in his eyes. 

“We’ll take it minute by minute, okay? All you need to worry about is what is going to happen in this minute. No need to stress about the next day, or even the next hour. Just focus on what is happening right now, in this minute,” Isak says. 

“Okay,” Even says. “What are we going to do in this minute?”

“What would you like to do?” Isak asks as Even rolls over to make room for Isak on the bed. 

“I’d really like to kiss you,” Even says. 

“I’d like that, too,” Isak says. “So in this minute, we’ll kiss.”

“That’s chill,” Even says. 

“That’s chill,” Isak agrees and then presses his lips to Even’s softly. 

**~*~*~**

Isak stays at Even’s flat for the rest of the week. He leaves for his classes when he absolutely has to, but Even usually sleeps, so it’s not that big of a deal. 

When he is at Even’s, Isak will sit and do his work, either on Even’s bed or on the couch in his room. Sometimes they watch movies, seeing as Even thinks Isak’s movie education is ‘sorely lacking’. Isak is happy to just _be_ with Even.

It’s surprising to Isak how _easy_ it is to fall into routine with Even, even though a lot of it involves Even sleeping. After a few days, Even starts to get better, and he’s getting chattier.

“I want to be honest with you,” Even says after four days of quiet just _being._

The movie they’d been watching, _Moulin Rouge,_ just finished, and Isak closes the laptop and rolls to set it carefully on the floor. Once Isak looks back at Even, Even smiles, though it’s a little strained. 

“Okay?” Isak says. “I’m listening.”

“So, you know that I’m Bipolar,” Even says. “I just…I need you to understand what that means for me. Like, you can do all the research you want, but I need you to understand what it means for me.”

“Okay,” Isak says. “What does it mean for you, then?”

“I take meds for it, like mood stabilizers and stuff, and they help, but… they don’t completely… fix me,” Even explains. “I have episodes sometimes. It usually starts with a couple days of feeling really good and energized, and that escalates into not sleeping, grand, unrealistic ideas, high sex drive, and then reckless behavior.”

Isak must make a face, because Even immediately backtracks, reading for Isak’s hand. 

“I don’t want you to think that what happened between us was part of my… episode. I… I wanted that. I still want that. Fuck. I… this… this is good, Isak. I don’t want you to think that I just did it because my Bipolar Disorder was making me horny and you were there. That’s not what happened. I’ve wanted you since I met you.”

“Relax, Even. Don’t stress,” Isak says. 

“I just… you make me so nervous,” Even admits. “After a manic episode, I usually, um, have a bit of depression. I just… I lay around and feel like shit. It sucks because like, _I know _I shouldn’t feel this way, but I can’t help it. I just… I feel like nothing is okay and everything is my fault. I hate myself and I’m alone with my thoughts and I can’t… I can’t escape the negativity in my head.”__

__“Even…” Isak says, unable to add anything else and instead just curling into Even’s chest._ _

__“I don’t want you to be brought down by my disorder,” Even whispers._ _

__“Even,” Isak says suddenly finding his voice again and lifting up so he can look at Even straight on. “This doesn’t define you. There is so much more to you than your Bipolar Disorder. I want to get to know those parts, too. This is not all there is, and I know that.”_ _

__“Kiss me,” Even says, weirdly breathless and Isak obliges._ _

__Isak presses a soft kiss to Even’s lips and Even opens his mouth a little to sneak his tongue out and swipe it across Isak’s lips._ _

__“You make me crazy, Isak,” Even breathes. “Just you being here has made me feel so safe. I feel better everyday just knowing you’re here for me.”_ _

__“Well, your apartment is very nice,” Isak teases. “You’re just an added bonus.”_ _

__“Ha ha,” Even says dryly, rolling his eyes._ _

__They kiss a bit more, lazily cuddling and making-out. It lasts until Even says he’s tired again, and Isak simply cuddles into his side and they fall into a peaceful sleep._ _

__**~*~*~** _ _

__The day Isak knows Even’s leaps and bounds better, is the day before his huge anatomy exam._ _

__Isak is busy studying, books and notes spread out everywhere as he sits on the couch in Even’s room. Even wakes up around 11, rolling over and grinning brightly at Isak._ _

__“Working hard, handsome?” Even says, voice rough from sleep._ _

__“Very,” Isak says, looking up for only a second before focusing back on his notes. “Anatomy is kicking my ass.”_ _

__“Stressed?” Even asks, sliding out of bed and walking over to Isak._ _

__“Very,” Isak repeats, this time not looking up._ _

__“Let me go down on you,” Even states, getting down on his knees in front of Isak._ _

__“Even…” Isak tries to protest, frozen with his notes hanging awkwardly from his hand._ _

__Even doesn’t say anything else, just begins working on Isak’s flies and yanks them down just enough to pull Isak’s cock out from his boxers. Isak just watches blankly as Even begins licking at Isak’s soft, yet growing harder cock._ _

__Even wraps his lips around Isak and sucks fiercely, working Isak in his mouth and moaning as he can feel Isak hardening against his tongue. Even laps at the head when he pulls off, dipping his tongue into the slit and swirling it around._ _

__“Even… this is … fuck,” Isak moans._ _

__Isak gives up on trying to study or even pretending to. Isak carelessly tosses his notes down on the couch and threads a hand through Even’s matted hair._ _

__“So good,” Isak moans, stretching his other arm along the back of the couch._ _

__Even just pulls off and grins innocently at Isak, rubbing the head of Isak’s cock over his lips, holding Isak at the base and then slapping Isak’s length against his cheek._ _

__Even tucks Isak back into his mouth and sucks him down again. Isak barely notices Even shoving his own hand down his sweats and starting to jerk himself off._ _

__Isak knows he can’t last much longer when Even starts choking himself, taking Isak as deep as he can, slightly gagging each time he takes him all the way down his throat. Isak tugs hard on Even’s hair, trying to warn him of what’s to come._ _

__“Ev-“ Isak chokes before his orgasm hits him and he’s coming down Even’s throat._ _

__Even sucks Isak dry, petting a hand over Isak’s hip as Isak shakes through the aftershocks. Even moans around Isak’s cock as Isak watches a shiver go through Even as he comes in his pants._ _

__Even pulls off and licks his lips before crawling up Isak’s body and kissing him. Isak can taste himself on Even’s tongue as it toys with his own, and he moans at the sensation._ _

__“Feel better?” Even asks._ _

__“Yeah,” Isak says breathily. “Thank you.”_ _

__“Anytime,” Even says._ _

__“I should really study now,” Isak says, but he doesn’t move to gather his notes._ _

__“Would me being naked help?” Even asks._ _

__“At distracting me,” Isak says. “I’m glad you’re doing better today.”_ _

__“Me, too,” Even says and kisses Isak again. “I’m going to shower and then make some food, want anything?”_ _

__“Whatever is fine, thank you,” Isak says and finally picks up his notes._ _

__Even grins and kisses Isak once more before disappearing into the bathroom. Isak passes two more minutes just grinning stupidly to himself before he finally starts studying._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little…meh. I will definitely take any constructive criticism or shameless love ☺  
> Next chapter is going to be more exciting (and possibly smutty, should the people want that??)  
> Anyways… see you all next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betcha thought I'd abandoned this fic!   
> aha not true!  
> I'm hoping to stick with this now that I'm settled back home and my summer job is starting to have more of a routine.   
> Also. SKAM is done now and I'm in denial. I'm going to just write my sorrows away.   
> Anywho.   
> Enjoy this chapter! It's longer than the previous, hopefully that makes up for the long wait!
> 
> New Tags: Sex talk, kink discussion, frottage

Chapter 8

The next morning, Isak wakes up alone for the first time in a week. Isak rolls over and reaches for Even, only to be met with cold sheets. 

Isak whines and lifts up, looking around the room for any sign of Even, but doesn’t have any luck. Isak groans and throws the covers back, ready to go out and search for him. 

“Even?” Isak calls and listens for a response. 

Instead of hearing Even’s voice, Isak hears Even walking quickly and then he sees him peaking into the bedroom. Isak gives Even a confused look, but Even just shoots him a wide grin and then disappears again, for only a moment.

“Good morning,” Even says cheerily as he re-enters the room, this time pushing a breakfast cart. 

“Morning,” Isak says, still looking strangely at Even.

“I’ve made you breakfast,” Even says. “Fruit, eggs, waffles, toast, sausage, cereal, juice, whatever you want.”

“Woah,” Isak breathes. 

Even pushes the cart up next to Isak and then climbs over him to settle back into bed. Isak grabs a plate and starts piling it with eggs, toast, pancakes and fruit. 

“Can I fix you a plate?” Isak asks after setting his plate on his lap.

Even nods and says, “Just pancakes and fruit, please.”

Isak hums and fixes Even’s plate. He hands it to him and Even lifts to press a kiss to Isak’s cheek in thanks. 

They eat in silence, Isak cuddled into Even’s space, Even letting an arm fall around Isak’s shoulders. When they finish eating, Isak collects their plates and sets them back on the cart, then cuddles back into Even, resting his head against Even’s chest and holding his waist. 

“This is nice,” Isak whispers. 

“It is,” Even says. “I’m glad you say that, actually.”

Even gently lifts Isak off of him, making Isak look at him curiously. Even just smiles and then climbs off the bed, walking around to the cart. Isak watches suspiciously as Even pulls a small machine off the cart and sets it on the bed. 

“I wanted to make a gesture to you, after you’ve been here with me for this week,” Even says. 

Isak watches as Even takes out a set of papers and then holds them to the top of the machine, which Isak immediately understands is a shredder, as the papers are destroyed. 

“I think it’s best to shred the contract,” Even says once it’s done and Isak can’t fight the way it suddenly makes him very angry.

“What the hell?” Isak says, throwing the blankets off of him and swinging his legs over the edge of the mattress. “Do you think this is supposed to be funny?”

“No?” Even says, looking confused.

“Why do you think the second someone cares for you, you should end it? Your entire life does not have to be one of your lame tragedies,” Isak spits, looking at Even angrily.

“That’s not…” Even stammers, setting the shredder on the ground and moving into Isak’s space.

Even pulls Isak’s legs apart and moves to stand between them, setting his hands on Isak’s hips. Isak glares at him, but can’t help the immediate effect Even’s touch has on him. 

“I’m not ending this, Isak,” Even says. “Well, I suppose in a way I am, but not the seeing you part. I don’t want the contract to influence us any more. I want to be with you, Isak, like actually, legitimately be with you. That is, if you’ll have me.”

“Woah,” Isak says, shaking his head in disbelief. “Seriously?”

“Yes,” Even says. “Isak, this week… this week when I’ve been at my absolute lowest, you showed me that you’ll stand by me. That’s on top of the natural connection I’ve felt with you since we met. You… us… this is more than some… arrangement. I want to try being with you without the formality of a contract. I want to be with you for real.”

Isak doesn’t say anything and instead pulls Even in for a kiss by wrapping a hand around the back of his neck. Even sighs into the kiss, melting into Isak’s body as he curls his fingers into Isak’s messy hair, holding him tight against him.

Isak wraps his legs around Even’s hips, trapping him. Even growls low in his throat, licking into Isak’s mouth hungrily. Isak whines, needy and plaint under Even’s attention. 

“You have your exam,” Even whispers, pulling back just enough to speak, but their lips are still brushing.

“Fuck you,” Isak groans, stealing another kiss. “How dare you turn me on and then remind me I need to leave.”

“School is important,” Even teases, then kisses Isak again.

“So is kissing my hot boyfriend,” Isak says, pulling Even in again.

“Now, now, I can’t have you giving up your education for me,” Even teases. “Go take your exam, and then I’ll take you out for dinner tonight to celebrate, yeah?”

“Deal,” Isak smiles and steals one last kiss. 

Even steps back and lets Isak get up and get dressed. Once Isak has all of his things ready for school, Even walks him to the door and kisses him good-bye. 

“I’ll swing by your place later to pick you up. Just text me when you’re home, yeah?” Even asks, smiling dopily at Isak. 

Isak nods, mirroring Even’s love-struck smile. 

“Good luck on your exam, remember, you’re a genius,” Even says. 

Isak rolls his eyes and presses a final kiss to Even’s still grinning mouth before heading out the door. 

**~*~*~**

“How was your test?” Even asks later that evening when Isak gets into the backseat of the car with Even. 

“I think it was okay,” Isak says, settling into the seat beside Even.

“I bet you did amazing. You’re so smart, Isak,” Even says, wrapping an arm around Isak and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

Isak can’t help but blush. Isak rests his head on Even’ shoulder and they fall into a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride to the restaurant. 

When they arrive, the driver opens the door for them and after Isak gets out first, Even guides Isak into the restaurant. Once they’re at their table, Even hands Isak a menu and they take a moment to peruse the options. 

It doesn’t take long to decide what they each want, and Even slyly orders them a bottle of wine to share. The waitress quickly returns with the bottle and fills a glass for each of them, which they clink and sip in silence.

After a moment, Even breaks the comfortable quiet and says, “So even though we’re officially together, I still think we should discuss the money.”

Isak frowns, quickly saying, “I don’t feel comfortable with you paying me when I’m your boyfriend…”

Even shakes his head, holding up a hand to stop Isak, “But I think that as your boyfriend, I should be able to help you. I understand you feel weird about me just straight up paying you, but how would you feel about a loan, of sorts?”

Isak thinks about that, looking up at the ceiling as the thought rolls around in his head. It’s not the worst idea, and he does need the money. It would be so much easier to just borrow money from Even than trying to get another (failed) loan from the bank.

“I guess that would be okay,” Isak says. “Just so long as you don’t feel weird about it?”

“I’m fine with it. I wouldn’t have suggested it if I thought it would be weird,” Even says. 

Isak smiles and sips his wine, glad that things are so easy with them. They chat until their food comes and Isak begins to feel like they can conquer anything now that they’re together. 

Then Even opens his mouth again.

“So, sex,” Even says, cutting into his meat. 

Isak chokes on his food.

“What about it?” Isak says, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

“Like… I know we’re going about this backwards here, discussing it after we’ve already had it, but I just… I like knowing about things before I get into it. I take boyfriend-ship very seriously and want to make sure I’m fully satisfying you, in all the ways I can,” Even says, taking a bite. 

“Um, wow,” Isak says, setting down his fork.

“You should know, I’m a pleaser when it comes to relationships,” Even says, casually, like he’s reading the weather. “I like to make sure my partner is satisfied and happy.”

“Oh-okay?” Isak says, fighting the blush still plaguing his cheeks. 

Even smiles at Isak, reaching over and taking his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I’m sorry. You seem uncomfortable. We should be able to talk about openly sex. ”

“I just… Ev, we’re in _public,”_ Isak half-whispers.

“Ah, so I’ll cross exhibition and voyeurism off the list,” Even teases.

“I didn’t say that,” Isak mumbles, looking down and then peaking at Even through his eyelashes. 

“Noted,” Even says, brushing his thumb over Isak’s knuckles. “Any other kinks I should know about?”

“I… I don’t know,” Isak sighs. “Um, ask me?”

“Okay,” Even says, cutting into his food and taking a bite, thinking. “Oral?”

“Good with that,” Isak says, rolling his eyes. 

“Do you prefer topping or bottoming?” Even asks. 

“I like both, to be honest. I… I usually don’t bottom for someone though until I feel like I can really trust them,” Isak admits, looking down at his food and taking a bite. 

“Interesting,” Even says, pausing before continuing. “I like both as well. Favorite positions?”

“Even,” Isak says, giving him a pleading look.

“What?” Even asks, smiling.

“I just… being with you… it’s new. Can’t we just figure it out as we go? That’s half the fun of it,” Isak explains. “In all honesty, something I liked with someone else may not work for us. Or something I hated might be my favorite thing with you.”

“That makes sense,” Even says, nodding. “Moving on then.”

Isak exhales, assuming he’s in the clear. Then Even swallows the food in his mouth and delivers another ringer.

“So sex toys.”

“Jesus Christ,” Isak groans. 

“Do you use them?” Even asks nonchalantly.

Isak glares at Even, but it’s clear that Even’s unbothered and isn’t going to move on until Isak answers. 

“Fine. I do,” Isak says. 

“And if I were to use them on you?” Even asks.

“Even better,” Isak says, biting his lip after realizing he’d answered that out loud.

“Good. Now we’re getting somewhere,” Even says. “BDSM?”

“Not really,” Isak says. “Though most of my education on the topic comes from _Fifty Shades.”_

“Not a great example of a healthy relationship,” Even nods. “I’m not really into it myself.”

“Okay,” Isak nods. “I do, um, I do like a little dominance? Like, not full on scenes or anything, but I like giving some control over when I’m really comfortable in a relationship.”

Even smiles at Isak and raises his eyebrows, begging Isak to go on.

“Like, orgasm control. Um, making me come more than once. Tying me up. Stuff like that. I’m not cool with embarrassment type stuff or any sort of breath-play, whips, or like… collars,” Isak says, frowning.

“And daddy kink?” Even asks expression unreadable. 

Isak stares at Even, fish-mouthing a moment before he realizes Even is joking. Sort of.

“Um… I don’t know?” Isak says. “I’ve never… I’ve never been with anyone that liked it or asked for it.”

“Something to think about,” Even says, grinning mischievously. 

“Uh… yeah,” Isak says, thinking about it. 

“What about cross-dressing?” Even asks. 

“Like… skirts?” Isak asks. 

“I’m thinking more along the lines of panties. Maybe stockings. Nothing too crazy,” Even explains.

Again, Isak thinks about it. It’s not anything he’d considered before, and he’s starting to realize how vanilla his sex life has been. If he’s being honest with himself, he’d do anything Even asked him to. Well, maybe not anything, but if wearing panties for him turns him on, fuck it.

“Okay,” Isak says, blushing again and unable to look at Even fully.

“Yeah?” Even asks, voice hopeful. 

Isak dares to look up and smiles shyly at Even. “Yeah.”

“Noted,” Even grins. 

They’re quiet for a moment, finishing up their meal as Even playfully rubs the toe of his shoe up the front of Isak’s leg. 

“Um, Even?” Isak finally says, wiping his mouth.

“Yes?” Even says, taking his final bite. 

“I feel like… I should tell you. Um, all this talk as sort of… gotten to me,” Isak says lowly, blush coloring his cheeks.

Even gives Isak a look, raising his eyebrows curiously. “Oh?”

Isak rolls his eyes and then looks back up at Even shyly. “Yeah.”

“And what exactly would you like me to do about it?” Even asks.

“Can we go?” Isak asks, voice low and small.

“But baby, we haven’t even eaten dessert yet,” Even teases.

“Get it to go and I’ll let you eat it off me,” Isak says, bravely holding Even’s gaze.

Even stares at Isak for only a moment before calling for the waiter to place the order and get the check.

**~*~*~**

The moment they get back to Even’s, Isak is on him. 

“Baby… baby. Hold on,” Even protests as Isak tries to suck on his neck, hand already shoved down the front of Even’s pants. 

“No. I cannot,” Isak gives back, hand gripping Even. 

“Isak, I said enough,” Even says more forcefully, grabbing Isak’s wrist and stopping him. 

Isak pulls back and pouts, looking at Even pleadingly. 

“Bed first,” Even states. “Go into my room, strip, and make yourself comfortable. Do not start touching yourself until I get there.”

“What are you going to do?” Isak asks, testing Even.

Even stares at Isak for a moment, but then cracks a small smile and brushing Isak’s hair from his face delicately. 

“Just going to get our dessert ready,” Even says, kissing Isak on the mouth. “Now, go.”

Isak does, body tingling with the thrill of this new domain in his sex life. Isak never would have thought having someone tell him what to do would affect him like this, but here he is, walking into Even’s bedroom alone, already hard in his pants. 

Isak unbuttons his shirt and shrugs it off, walking over to the couch and dropping his shirt over the armrest and then working the flies of his pants open. Once he’s stepped out of them, he drapes them over the couch as well. 

Isak walks to the bed in his boxers, hand rubbing over his cock, but then he remembers he’s not allowed to start playing with himself. Isak stands at the side of the bed and slides his boxers down, cock springing free, red and angry. 

Isak looks down at himself, frowning at how turned on he is already and unable to do anything about it. Isak climbs onto the bed, laying down on his back and rubbing his hands down his chest as his head rests comfortably on the pillows. 

Even walks in seconds later, and Isak looks up, grinning shyly at him. Even walks slowly to the bed, setting down a crystal glass bowl filled with what Isak assumes is the chocolate mousse they brought home. 

“You look so good, baby,” Even whispers, sliding onto the bed and fitting himself over Isak. 

“Please,” Isak breathes, immediately clutching onto Even’s suit jacket, pulling him down for a kiss. 

“Dessert first, my love,” Even says, pulling back before their lips meet. 

“Evi,” Isak whines, thrusting his hips. 

“Is,” Even says, lifting off Isak completely now. “Do I need to tie you up? Or do you promise to behave?”

“I promise,” Isak says, but then he’s grinning wickedly and dips his finger in the mousse and paints a streak down his chest. 

Even’s eyes widen, and then he’s leaning down and licking up the stripe of chocolate. Isak feels a chill run down his spine as Even’s tongue laves over him. Isak whines when Even moves his head up and he watches as Even scoops some mousse onto his fingers and brings them to Isak’s lips.

“Sit up,” Even commands, and Isak quickly obeys.

Isak greedily opens his mouth, welcoming Even’s chocolaty fingers and immediately starts sucking on them. As much as Isak wants to be good for Even, that doesn’t stop him from also wanting to tease him.

Isak sucks harshly on Even’s fingers, practically purring when Even shoves them in further. Isak runs his tongue over each finger, licking off all of the sweet chocolate and even bites playfully at them until Even is practically pushing them down Isak’s throat. 

Even pulls his fingers out finally, only to dip them in the dessert again. This time, Even grabs a fist of Isak’s hair, puling gently to expose the milky expanse of Isak’s neck. Even traces a streak of chocolate down Isak’s neck and up his throat. 

Even follows his fingers quickly with his mouth and tongue, sucking harshly on the skin and nipping at Isak’s throat. When Isak is sure he’s cleaned up, Even still takes his time to suck on the side of his neck, the tingling sensation promising that there will be a dark mark there tomorrow.

“Ev,” Isak whispers, panting heavily now. 

 

Even pulls back and smiles at Isak. Isak bravely reaches for the mousse, this time taking it in his own hands and swiping some over his nipples.

Isak catches his bottom lip between his teeth and blinks up at Even innocently as he rests down on his back again. Even smiles knowingly, licking at the chocolate slowly, then runs his tongue over the bud of Isak’s nipple. Isak moans as Even sucks his nipple into is mouth. 

Even takes his time working Isak up, sucking on his nipples and teasing them with his teeth until Isak is writhing on the bed, trying his best to behave and not touch either Even or himself. 

“Ev,” Isak pleads. “I can’t…I need…”

“Isak,” Even says, sitting up on the tops of Isak’s thighs. “I know, baby. Thank you for being patient. Undress me.”

Isak scrambles to sit up, quickly pushing Even’s jacket off his shoulders. Even smiles sweetly as Isak plays with the buttons, working them open until he can push that off Even’s arms as well. Even moves so Isak can get Even’s pants off as well.

Once Even’s naked, he moves the mousse to the table and lays down next to Isak. Isak rolls and lays on his side, reaching slowly for Even and when he doesn’t protest, plays gently with his hair. 

“Kiss me,” Isak requests quietly.

“Anything for you, baby,” Even says, leaning in and kissing Isak softly. 

Isak curls his fingers into Even’s hair, holding him close as he slips his tongue into Even’s mouth filthily. Even swipes his own tongue against Isak, breathing heavily into the kiss and gripping tightly to Isak’s body. 

Suddenly, Even is rolling as pressing Isak aggressively into the mattress, rolling his body down on Isak’s, making him squeal in surprise. Even doesn’t let up, just continues to attack Isak with breathtaking kisses and ruts against him. 

“Want to see you come like this,” Even practically growls, biting on Isak’s bottom lip. “I know you can.”

“Please,” Isak whimpers, hands scrambling for purchase down Even’s back. “Make me come.”

Even reaches down and hitches Isak’s left leg over his hips. Isak moans as their cocks rub together deliciously, and yeah, he definitely feels like he could come like this.

“Come for me, Isak,” Even whispers lowly into Isak’s ear. “You’re so pretty when you come for me. Want to see it, baby. Please.”

Isak shouts loudly, head tossing back as he feels his orgasm practically ripped out of him at Even’s words. Isak is only half aware of the way his body shakes and writhes against Even, drawing out his orgasm until he feels like he can’t take it anymore.

“That’s it, baby boy,” Even soothes, hips slowing down as he pets his hands over Isak’s hair and cheeks. “So pretty. Love it when you let me see you like this. All for me.”

“Too much,” Isak whines, flinching away from the feeling of Even’s body, still rubbing against his spent dick. 

“Sorry, baby,” Even says, rolling off of him. 

“Did you…” Isak asks after a moment, glancing down at the hand Even’s working over his own dick.

“Don’t worry about it,” Even says softly. “I can take care of it.”

“No,” Isak says, shaking his head definitively. 

Isak maneuvers so he’s laying on his stomach at Even’s hips and lifts up on his elbows so he can take Even in his hand and then fit his mouth over the tip. 

It’s messy and quick and dirty, and Isak doesn’t try to put any special finesse to it, only tries his damnedest to get Even off and fast. Even clearly is fighting the urge to fuck up into Isak’s warm mouth, so Isak looks at him and then takes one of Even’s hands in his own and places it at the back of his head.

“You sure?” Even asks, voice strained with the need to come.

Isak pulls off to nod and then places his mouth on Even’s cock again, waiting for Even to take over and use him however he needs.

Even starts slow, delicately thrusting up into Isak’s mouth a few times, holding him steady at the back of his head. It doesn’t take long though, until he’s giving over to the need and starts really thrusting, driving his cock deep into Isak’s mouth.

Isak does his best to take it and not splutter, but he gags a little when Even goes too deep. When this happens, Even scratches soothingly at Isak’s scalp and gives him a moment to recover before he’s going again.

It only takes twenty more seconds before Even is coming hot and heavy down Isak’s throat. Isak sucks it up greedily, continuing to bob his head until Even’s body is shivering and Even has to physically pry Isak off his cock.

“So perfect, Issy baby,” Even whispers, voice rough from his orgasm. “Come here.”

Isak crawls up to rest of Even’s chest shyly, burying his face in Even’s neck. Even rubs his hands down Isak’s back and over the swell of his ass.

“Why are you playing so shy?” Even asks. 

Isak peaks up at Even, blushing. Even smiles at Isak, stealing a kiss. 

“Are you embarrassed now?” Even asks. 

“No,” Isak replies, tucking his face back into Even’s neck. 

“Then what is it?” Even asks. 

“I’m just… really happy,” Isak says against the warm skin of Even’s neck.

“Me, too, baby. Me, too,” Even says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> The Kiss Cam may make an appearance next chapter ;) 
> 
> please share some love in the comments! There are only two chapters left! If you have any requests or predictions, I'd love to read them!
> 
> <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really can't say much here, other than I'm so sorry that I haven't been around, it's been a crazy summer.   
> I'm going to try to finish this up relatively soon, as there's only one chapter left!
> 
> A/N  
> I know nothing about award shows, especially not award shows in non-US countries. Hopefully there's nothing glaringly unrealistic here :) 
> 
>  
> 
> New Tags: Daddy Kink, Panties, Crossdressing, Rimming, Minor Spanking, Award Show, Slight Exhibitionism, Kiss Cam

**Chapter 9**

Two weeks later, Isak finds himself in Even’s flat, looking at Even watching his reflection in the mirror as he ties his tie. Isak makes eye contact with Even through the mirror and shoots him a wink, smile breaking out on his mouth when Even blows him a kiss. 

“Do you need any help?” Even asks as he continues to watch Isak struggle with his tie. 

Isak scrunches his face at Even in the mirror, but then when he fails to tie it again, he drops his hands and pouts. 

“Yes, please,” Isak groans and Even laughs and moves to stand in front of Isak.

Even begins to fix the tie around Isak’s neck, holding it delicately in his fingers. Isak stares at Even who’s hunched slightly to make himself eyelevel with Isak’s throat, tongue poking cutely out of the corner of his mouth in concentration.

“Almost there,” Even says, pushing the knot up and fastening it around Isak’s neck. “And done.”

Isak tilts his chin up, asking for a kiss, and Even obliges and presses a soft kiss to Isak’s lips. Isak quickly wraps a hand around the back of Even’s head and pulls him in deeper, tongue slipping into Even’s mouth.

They kiss for a few moments, Isak trying to make it more passionate, but Even kept him at bay.

“Easy, tiger,” Even whispers, pulling back and brushing his fingers over Isak’s cheek softly. 

“But…I need you,” Isak whines, looking up at Even through his eyelashes. 

“Not now, baby,” Even says. 

“Evy…” Isak pouts, playing with the sides of Even’s jacket. 

“Isak,” Even scolds, “We need to leave any second. Our driver is going to be here very soon.”

“But…” Isak tries to protest and places delicate kisses down Even’s cheek and neck.

“Isak, please,” Even pleads, but his eyes are closing and his resolve is faltering.

_“Daddy,”_ Isak whispers, lips pressed directly to Even’s ear.

And that makes Even freeze immediately, mouth falling open in a soft gasp.

They hadn’t done this before, brought this aspect of their sex life into play. They had discussed at dinner that one night, but Even hadn’t asked for it and Isak was kind of just waiting for him to bring it up again, but then… this happened. It felt like the perfect opportunity to test it out. 

“Say it again,” Even breathes, fingers fisting Isak’s jacket with one hand and his hair with the other. 

“Daddy,” Isak murmurs, pulling back to look Even dead in the eye. 

“God,” Even sighs. “I cannot with you.”

Isak crooks an eyebrow and grins wickedly at Even. Even just stares at him with hooded eyes, wetting his bottom lip with his tongue. 

“We should really go,” Even says. 

“Yeah, okay,” Isak replies, but yet, neither of them start moving.

They pause for a moment longer, then Even mutters a soft, _‘fuck it’,_ and he’s bringing Isak back into his arms and kissing him deeply. Isak whines high in his throat the second Even’s tongue dips into his mouth, plunging and plundering, taking and claiming everything.

“Ev, bed,” Isak moans, tugging Even backwards with him until they’re moving towards Even’s open bedroom.

“We’re going to have to be quick,” Even states as they each start tearing off their own clothes, careful to set them gently on something so they don’t wrinkle. 

“Course,” Isak says, kicking off his briefs and falling back on the bed. “Get your sexy ass over here.”

“I actually had an idea,” Even says. “Um, actually, two ideas.”

“Baby, you said quick,” Isak whines, squirming a little on the bed. 

“Hold on,” Even says, pecking a kiss to Isak’s lips and then launching himself from the bed. 

Isak whines again as he watches Even walk over to the closet, opening it and then crouching down and rummaging through something on the floor. Isak admires the curve of Even’s spine and the way his ass looks in his boxers. 

“I got these pretty much right after we had that talk,” Even says, standing up and turning back to the bed. 

Even walks over to Isak and sets the small, black shop bag on the mattress, nodding to Isak to open it when Isak just stares. Isak slowly reaches for it, watching Even as he dips his hand inside. 

Isak’s fingers touch lace, and then something solid and cold. Isak’s heart starts to race, interest perking up in his chest and thrumming in his veins. 

Isak picks up the bag by the bottom and tips the bag over, dumping the contents. Isak gasps audibly when he sees the gifts drop onto the mattress. 

“Do you like?” Even asks, fingers dancing over Isak’s temple and into his hair.

_“Jesus…baby… I…”_ Isak stutters. “This is beautiful.”

“Do you… want to try it on?” Even asks.

“Do _you_ want me to?” Isak asks, looking at Even from underneath his eyelashes.

“More than anything, love,” Even whispers, pressing a kiss to the underside of Isak’s jaw.

“Then I’ll do it,” Isak says. 

Then Isak picks up the thin pair of black, lacey panties and admires them for a moment as Even watches Isak with a hungry expression on his face. Isak grins and slips the panties over his legs and slides them up his thighs until they fit snugly over his hips and ass. Isak looks down at himself in the lace, frowning a little as he adjusts his cock.

“It doesn’t quite… contain me,” Isak pouts.

“You look amazing,” Even says, taking Isak’s hand away from his crotch and bringing it to his lips. “Positively breath-taking.”

“What about…this?” Isak asks shyly, picking up the shiny metal butt plug. 

“Wear it for me,” Even says, kissing along Isak’s jaw and neck now. “Tonight. During the show.”

“Christ,” Isak moans, body arching just from Even’s words. “Anything.”

“Say it,” Even says, taking Isak’s earlobe between his teeth. 

“Say what?” Isak moans, hands sliding to Even’s hips. 

“You know exactly what,” Even all but growls. 

“Daddy,” Isak moans. “Anything for you, daddy.”

Even moans then, taking Isak’s mouth and claiming him again. They kiss, Even holding Isak down and taking exactly what he needs and what he wants. 

“Baby,” Even moans. “Let me take care of you. Let me get you ready.”

“Yes,” Isak pleads. “Do it. Please, _daddy,_ need you.”

Even kisses Isak again, more slowly this time, gently taking him apart as he rubs their bodies together, working Isak up even more and more. 

Even preps him, brushing the lace to the side to access Isak and work him into a blubbering mess. When Even is ready to take him, he slides the panties down Isak’s legs and sets them on the nightstand for later, before entering Isak in a swift, fluid motion. 

Neither of them lasts very long, both so wrapped up in each other and moaning each other’s names. After Even comes inside Isak, he shoves the plug into him, effectively plugging Isak up with his come. 

“You okay, baby boy?” Even asks, stroking Isak’s cheek. 

“Better than,” Isak practically purrs. 

“You gonna be able to handle going to the awards show in your new panties, knowing you’re filled up with me inside you? Are you going to be able to keep that a secret?” Even asks, stroking Isak’s hair softly.

Isak sighs contentedly and nods slowly, leaning into Even’s touch. Even drops a kiss to Isak’s lips and then reaches for the panties on the nightstand, shaking them out and then maneuvering to get them back on Isak. 

Once Isak is settled back into the panties, blissed out expression still glazed on his face, Even begins to dress him back in his tux. Isak is less than helpful, more like a limp noodle than a man, but Even still manages. 

Even dresses himself quickly once Isak is clothed and upright. Even admires the way Isak squirms around a bit, trying to get used to the metal nestled inside him.

“Feel okay?” Even asks, adjusting his bowtie. “You know, you can tell me if it’s too much.”

Isak nods, rubbing his hands down his thighs and then standing up. “Yeah, just… different.”

Even grins and holds his hand out for Isak, who takes it gratefully and they head out of the apartment. They make it down to the car without incident, but it’s when they’re inside that things get interesting.

Isak is sitting at a respectable distance from Even, minding his own business, thank you very much, when he feels something that can only be described as a vibration inside him.

“What the _fuck!”_ Isak squeals, trying to move away from the sensation, though it immediately proves impossible as the feeling his coming from within him.

“Oh, did I forget to tell you,” Even starts, slowly turning to grin wickedly at Isak. “Your butt plug doubles as a vibrator.”

Isak gapes at Even as the vibrations abruptly stop and Even simply flashes Isak a small remote in his hand before nonchalantly stashing it in his breast pocket. Even turns away from Isak, suddenly extremely interested in the back of the driver’s head and Isak just sits there dumbly, mouth still hanging open.

“You… you’re evil,” Isak mutters. “You planned this all along, didn’t you?”

“Now, baby,” Even coos, turning to caress Isak’s cheek. “Why on Earth would I do that?”

“You love teasing me,” Isak says, a shy smile on his face.

“You love it, too, though,” Even says, pressing his forehead to Isak’s, then says, soft like a secret. “I won’t go further if you can’t handle it.”

“Anything for you,” Isak says, grasping Even’s neck gently. “Anything.”

“Good,” Even says, pecking a quick kiss before breaking away. “Because it’s show time!”

Isak had never been to an award show, obviously, but not even on a small scale. He had never been to any sort of school event that gave out prizes or acknowledged anyone for anything special. He knew what to expect, or _thought_ he knew, as he’d watched award shows on TV, but this… this is _huge._

Isak clings to Even mostly, immediately blinded by the cameras as they exit the car and are ushered down the walkway. There are reporters shoving mics in their faces, shouting questions at them, but Even waves them off with a blinding smile and subtle shake of his head. 

Isak tries to smile along, he really, does, but he’s sure it comes off as more of a grimace. 

Once they make it inside, Even escorts Isak to their seats, waving hellos to a few of his friends and acquaintances, but never stopping long because he knows Isak is uncomfortable with so many eyes on him. 

They sit next to each other, and Even can finally feel Isak relax next to him, hand still warm and safe in his. Isak turns to Even and Even grins at him and presses a kiss to cheek quickly.

“You look great,” Even whispers in Isak’s ear. “Don’t be nervous.”

Isak rolls his eyes, but a smile steals it’s way onto his face halfway through. “I’m mostly just nervous about that remote you have hidden in your pocket.”

“Relax, baby,” Even purrs. “I know what I’m doing. You just need to make sure you control yourself.”

“I’ll try my best,” Isak says, nodding once and giving Even a glowing grin, trying to give him his best bedroom look, complete with hooded eyes. 

“Behave now,” Even scolds.

“Yes, _daddy,”_ Isak teases, pulling away looking ahead of him. 

The show begins not long after that. Even keeps a safe hand on Isak’s thigh and Isak nearly forgets about the plug still sitting inside him. Almost.

They are two awards in when Even slips his hand inside his jacket without Isak noticing and then Isak feels the buzzing inside him for just a moment. It makes him jump, not enough for anyone else to notice, but enough for Even to smirk. 

The buzzing begins again, only this time it doesn’t stop. Isak tries not to squirm, but the tip of the plug is pressed right into his prostate, and it’s sending waves of pleasure through Isak at an alarming speed.

Isak is about to say something, his lips nearly bleeding from where his teeth are digging into it when the vibration stops. Isak turns to Even and gives him a pleading look.

Even just smirks and flips the switch again, this time causing the vibrations to go faster. 

This goes on for roughly three more presentations. Every time Isak is about to beg for mercy, Even senses it and stops before it becomes too much. It’s about the time of the third commercial break when Isak decides enough is enough. 

“Meet me in the bathroom in thirty seconds,” Isak says and gets up without waiting for a response. 

Isak makes his way to the bathroom with his head down. The moment he gets into the bathroom, Isak takes a look at himself in the mirror, groaning at the disheveled sight of himself. Anyone could probably see he was gagging for it with just one look. 

Even enters the room, smiling at Isak and then quickly locking the door. “We’re alone?”

Isak nods and leans back against the sink, biting his lip and blinking innocently at Even. Even approaches Isak and places his hands on Isak’s hips and leans in like he’s going to kiss him, but stops right before their lips touch.

“Ev. Enough teasing,” Isak pleads. 

“You’ve been so good, baby boy. Turn around,” Even says. 

Isak does so, and Even presses a hand between his shoulder blades until Isak is bent over the sink. Even wraps his hand around Isak’s front and undoes his flies quickly and efficiently. Instead of going for Isak’s cock like Isak thinks he will, Even tugs his pants down to his knees, leaving Isak hunched over in his panties and achingly hard.

“Ev…” Isak starts, but moans a soft _ohh_ when Even nuzzles his face against his lace covered ass. 

“Gonna eat you out,” Even mumbles between kisses to Isak’s ass and thighs. “Gonna take out that plug and give you what you need, okay baby boy?” 

“Please, need it,” Isak whimpers and he feels Even nod against his skin.

Even dips his fingers under the lace, tugging down gently before spreading Isak’s cheeks and requesting in a soft tone, “Spread your legs for me, baby.”

Isak does so, gripping onto the countertop tighter. Even spreads Isak’s ass with his thumbs, teasing over the slightly protruding base of the plug with one thumb, making Isak whimper louder. 

Even must take pity on Isak, as he slowly pulls the plug out then without any more teasing. Isak cries out at the loss, the stretch of the plug slightly too much for his spent rim. Even dives in immediately, pressing his mouth to Isak’s hole and kissing it. 

“God you look so fucking good with my come dripping out of you,” Even moans and Isak blushes, remembering what happened earlier – the whole reason for him to wear the plug.

“Ev, do something,” Isak whines and Even presses a string of kisses across Isak’s ass cheek.

Isak, remember where we are. I need you to control your noises for me, love, okay?” Even says. “I can’t have anyone hear what I’m doing to you in here.”

Isak nods, curls bouncing as he arches his back more. Even presses on, poking his tongue out and licking around Isak’s rim at first, just getting him ready. Then he begins teasing it against Isak’s hole, gently pressing. 

It’s not until Isak’s practically pushing back against Even’s mouth that he points his tongue and digs in. Isak moans, but catches himself and folds his arms on the sink, burying his face in his sleeves. 

Even sucks on Isak’s rim harshly before licking around it again and pressing in. He laves his tongue over it a few times in quick succession, pulling out ragged whines and moans from Isak who’s effectively fucking himself back onto Even’s face now. 

Even is using both hands to hold Isak’s cheeks apart, but he takes one away to give Isak a warning slap that he’s getting too loud. This of course, only makes Isak whine louder. 

“Is, baby, shh,” Even chastises, trailing kisses up Isak’s spine. “I’m not going to let you finish if you can’t control yourself.”

Isak lifts his face enough to make eye contact with Even in the mirror and says in the sultriest voice he can manage: _“Daddy, please.”_

“Fuck, Is,” Even moans, biting Isak’s flesh quickly before going back to work, fucking Isak with his tongue roughly. 

Isak doesn’t last much longer after that, as Even wraps a hand around and starts jacking Isak off. It only takes three tugs and Even having his tongue buried deep in Isak’s ass for him to come, shooting long spurts of come onto the tile floor. 

“Jesus fuck that was amazing,” Isak curses, sinking back into Even. “I think you’ve killed me.”

“Impossible,” Even says, kissing Isak’s cheek and dancing a hand up his chest. “You’re far too pretty to kill.”

Isak smirks and turns his head to kiss Even properly. They would continue, but they’re interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. 

Isak jumps and Even laughs against Isak’s temple, spinning Isak around to help him fix up his pants again. Even tugs up the panties, tucking Isak back into them as Isak pulls up his pants. 

“You better not have gotten any come on these,” Even teases, checking Isak to make sure he’s clean.

Isak rolls his eyes, but then realizes something. “Do you… don’t you need to get off?”

“I’m good. This was all for you,” Even says, picking up the plug and tucking it with the remote in his jacket pocket. 

And if they get a pointed look from the older man waiting outside, neither of them mention it. 

When they get back to their seats, they’ve missed the next few awards, and it’s almost time to Even’s category of Best Picture. Isak knows Even’s nervous now, slightly jittery next to him, so he tangles their fingers together and squeezes.

Even turns to Isak and smiles thankfully at him, and Isak just nods, shooting Even a subtle wink. 

As everyone readies themselves for the final three categories – Best Actor, Best Actress, and Best Picture, the host announces the introduction to something new this award show – a Kiss Cam.

Isak gets excited, wondering who of his favorite celebrities will end up making out on the giant screen, and he’s not disappointed as the camera pans around and stops here and there, the victims ready and willing to lay one on the other.

Then something interesting happens and the big screen is showing Isak. Isak turns to Even, who smiles warmly at him and Isak just decides _fuck it._ Isak grabs Even by the back of the neck, drawing him in. 

They’re completely in sync, mouths parting at the same time and tongues meeting filthily as Even tries to draw Isak in deeper, but then it’s over, far too quickly. 

Isak is the first to pull away, knowing he needs to keep this semi professional. Even looks at Isak with hungry eyes, and Isak knows that Even would have devoured him whole right here if Isak had let him, audience and cameras be damned.

Isak grins when he realizes he could still taste himself (and a hint of Even) on Even’s tongue from their escapades earlier in the bathroom.

By the time Isak fully comes to, the host is back on stage and the next award is getting set up. Best Actor and Best Actress pass in a blur of applause and gushing speeches. Before Isak knows it, Even’s category is up.

Even is gripping Isak’s hand rather tightly now, but his face is still relatively calm. Isak admires that, admires so many things about Even. Isak holds his breath as the nominees are shared, and he’s about ready to pass out by the time the presenter says, “And the winner is…”

_Even Bech Næsheim._

They’re standing. They’re hugging. Isak’s muttering something about I’m so fucking proud of you. Even’s walking down the aisle. 

It’s a blur and Isak can barely catch his breath as he watches Even climb the stairs and cross the stage to the microphone.

Even hugs the woman who hands him the award and then turns to give the audience a blinding smile as he readies himself to give his acceptance speech. Isak realizes that he hadn’t thought about this part, that Even had prepared something and he had no awareness of it.

“Thank you so much. I am incredibly honored to win this award for Best Picture. I would like to thank the people responsible for bestowing me with this honor. Thank you to my team, the actors, staff, set, costume, music, stunt team, and so on. You all deserve this as much as I do and I wish you could all be here with me. Thank you to the fans and those who are still interested in cinematic beauty. I want to thank my family and friends for their constant support and indulgence. Finally I’d like to thank someone incredibly special to me, my light and my love – Isak. Thank you!”

Isak doesn’t realize that he’s crying until a tear drops onto his clapping hands and he hastily wipes them away. The crowd settles and the host is back on stage to close the show, but Isak can only focus on the acute absence of Even next to him.

Even returns moments later, and Isak immediately stands and pulls him into the tightest hug he thinks he’s ever given. 

“I have no words,” Isak breathes into Even’s neck.

“None necessary,” Even says, hugging Isak back just as tight. “Thank you for being here.”

Later that night, award sitting shiny and glowing on Even’s shelf, Isak and Even lay cuddled together in Even’s bed, warm and happy wrapped in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay my lovelies! I hope this hella long chapter makes up for my absence :)
> 
> please comment with your thoughts and how you felt about this kinky turn of events ;)
> 
> thank you and see you next time for the final chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The final chapter!
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies!

**Chapter 10**

About a month later, Even’s ready to premiere a new movie, and of course he’s asked Isak to be his date. 

They’ve made a few public appearances since the awards show, little outings mostly, but the public is a lot more invested in their relationship than they ever thought - Even having really made a splash with his acceptance speech.

On one particular outing, roughly a week before the premiere, Even and Isak go shopping for tuxes together, and definitely do _not_ exchange messy blowjobs in the changing rooms. Just because they’re more popular now, doesn’t mean they want each other any less. 

It’s been so surprising to Isak how… _equal_ they feel in their relationship. Sure, Even is famous and has more money than Isak could ever imagine seeing in his life, but Even just treats him so… normally. Isak cannot imagine anyone better to share his life with.

By the time the premiere night comes, Isak is so happy with everything in his life that he forgets to be nervous about being the center of attention for the evening (well, adjacent to the center of attention).

Even arrives by limo, emerging with Isak on his arm, both dressed to the nines. Cameras begin flashing brightly in their eyes the second the limo door opens, and Isak feels Even squeeze him reassuringly. 

“Breathe, and smile,” Even whispers to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek before climbing out. 

Isak blushes, but follows Even’s lead and lets Even guide them through the crowds to the station where Even will have to conduct a few brief interviews. 

For the most part, Isak just has to stand there and look pretty as Even fields questions about his work and the new movie. Isak tries his best to focus, but he’s surrounded by throngs of famous people and he can’t help but have a few moments of silent fanboy-ing.

He’s dragged out of his silent freak out about Ryan Reynolds when Even wraps an arm around his waist and squeezes. It’s then that he realizes someone has asked him a question.

“I’m sorry?” Isak says, trying not to blush.

“I was just wondering if you’ve seen the movie yet. You know, as a special privilege of dating the director,” The interviewer asks with a wink.

“Um, actually, I have not,” Isak says, looking to Even. “Even’s very secretive with his work. I’m very excited to see it tonight, though.”

“And how are things going between you two?” She asks as a follow up, grinning brightly. 

“Extremely well,” Even says. 

“Would you say things are getting serious?” She presses. 

“I would say that, yes,” Even says, smiling brightly at Isak. “Isak is absolutely wonderful. Incredibly smart and funny, and I mean, just look at him. Positively breathtaking. I could not be happier.”

Isak blushes full on now, ducking into Even a little and nodding. “Even makes me so incredibly happy. I definitely can’t imagine my life without him.”

“You two are just precious! Well, enjoy the movie and we will talk soon!” The interviewer says, kissing both of Even’s cheeks and then heading off. 

They make it through a few more interviews before the all call to head into the theater. Even guides Isak to their seats, passing by people congratulating Even as they go. Isak can’t help the overwhelming feeling of pride in his boyfriend that swells inside him.

Once the movie starts, Even holds Isak’s hand and Isak can feel him watching Isak watch the movie. Isak likes it, likes feeling admired and he expected this, knows Even well enough to know he’s going to look to Isak for approval more than anyone else. 

As a calmer scene begins on the screen, Isak turns and whispers to Even, “How would it look if we started making-out? You watching me is kinda getting me hot.”

“I’ll stop then,” Even says, turning his attention back to the screen. “I have been thinking, though…”

“Hm?” Isak hums, hoping their small conversation is not bothering anyone.

“I think you should move in with me,” Even says matter of factly.

“Even though this is your movie, I still think it’s probably frowned upon for us to talk,” Isak teases, hoping that will be the end of it.

“Then answer me,” Even says, turning his attention back to Isak and with the pure, intense look in Even’s eyes, Isak can’t say no.

“Fine,” Isak says, rolling his eyes.

Even grins, wide and cheesy, then kisses Isak, audience be damned.

**~*~*~**

They’ve only been home from the premiere for ten minutes, all of which have been spent making out against the closed front door.

“That movie was so amazing,” Isak says in between kisses. “You’re so fucking talented.

Even just grins against Isak’s mouth, dipping his tongue back into Isak’s mouth and tilting his head to deepen their kiss. Isak whines into it melting against the door before pulling back. 

“Make love to me,” Isak whispers. 

It’s not like Isak has said the words before – _‘I love you’_ – but something about this moment makes it feel like he… _they_ need this. 

“Anything,” Even breathes, taking Isak’s face in his hands and looking at him with what can only be described as pure awe.

Isak blushes under the attention, ducking his chin into his chest, but Even stops him with soft kisses to his forehead. Isak holds still, inhaling deeply through his nose, holding onto the moment.

“Bed?” Even asks, tilting Isak’s chin up so he can lightly kiss his lips.

“Please,” Isak breathes, eyes pleading.

Even nods and leads Isak through his apartment (soon to be _their_ apartment, Jesus) to the bedroom, holding his hand the whole way. 

Even though they have slept together countless times at this point, something about this time was different. It was softer, sweeter, it seemed to mean more, mean everything.

It’s slow and sensual; the careful, delicate way Even undresses Isak and opens him up. It’s soft and loving and Isak would cry if he wasn’t about to fall apart and so desperate for Even to take him.

It’s right when Even’s removed his fingers and is hovering over Isak, ready to push inside when Isak tells him, sure and firm, “Even, I’m in love with you.”

Even’s face breaks into a blinding smile, diving down to kiss Isak senseless. He only breaks to choke out, _“Fuck, Is, I’m so in love with you, too.”_

It’s quick after that, Even enters Isak in one, fluid motion and begins taking Isak apart in the best possible way. Isak’s not really sure at what point he started crying, but he’s just so overwhelmed by everything – the love and affection he feels from Even just too much.

“It’s okay, love. I have you,” Even repeats over and over until Isak’s orgasm claims him and Even holds him through it. 

When it’s over, Isak sated and cleaned up, Isak curls into Even’s chest and Even strokes his hair. They’re warm and comfortable and both so unbelievably happy. 

“I can’t wait to start this next chapter with you,” Even says, kissing Isak’s temple.

“Me, neither,” Isak whispers. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Issybaby,” Even purrs, settling deeper into the pillows and holding Isak, warm and safe, until they fall asleep. 

**~*~*~**

The next week Isak’s boys are helping him carry all of his stuff up to Even’s apartment. Once they’re finished, everyone is sitting around drinking beer, joking and enjoying each other’s company.

“You know, isn’t it a bit odd that you didn’t just hire movers? By the looks of this apartment, it wouldn’t be such a burden,” Jonas wonders out loud, earning a glare from Isak.

“I would have,” Even says, wrapping is arm around Isak’s shoulders tighter. “But Isak insisted that you all were better.”

“And we accept payment in beer,” Magnus chimes in, raising his bottle to cheers.

That earns a round of laughs and Isak joins in. Isak can’t help but look around and feel so incredibly blessed. And who would have thought, all of this started with Eskild meddling and signing Isak’s gay-ass up for a dating website?

Definitely not Isak.

But in the end, he couldn’t be more grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to everyone who has stuck it out with me till the end! I hope this fic has been everything you wanted, it definitely was fun to write ;)
> 
> I'm currently working on a few other things, one in particular that I'm especially excited about. It's going to be an affair fic (Isak is married, but meets Even and starts having an affair with him). I'm going to have daily posts for it, and it will run for four weeks starting on September 2nd! (as long as all goes to plan and I can finish it by then)
> 
> Sending love and good vibes to all of you! <3


End file.
